


The Karasuno Killings

by huhu_lene_gz



Series: Haikyuu Case Files [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Suicide, murder case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is new to the force and is thrown into a murder case right away, partnered up with the prodigy of the department, Kageyama Tobio. Together, they have to solve a series of murders, stemming from the injustices of the past.This is in NO WAY an accurate representation of how official investigations work in real life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Case Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554961
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all this is my first chaptered fic in a while. Again, to repeat myself, this is not how real life police investigations work. I hope y'all will enjoy it :)

The Wheel of Fate continues to turn, even when we die. When our bodies rot away, when our souls leave this plane, cruel Fate deals its cards. Mercilessly.

The prickles of hurt, of pain, beneath our skin keeps us from succumbing to Fate. We fight it. We fight our destiny till we can no longer lift our arms, our legs. When our entire body falls, we transcend.

Forcing those we have left behind to tie up loose ends, to carry the hulking burden we have left in our wake. 

As the fires lick at the night sky, as the cold casket of flesh is lowered beneath the ground, naught but an emotionless slab of stone erected in our memory…

The Wheel of Fate continues to turn. 

*

“I-I am Hinata Shoyou and I will make myself useful, sirs! Please take care of me!” 

Hinata bows deeply, eyes shut tight, acutely aware of the stares on him, sizing him up. He does not lift his head for a good minute before Sawamura Daichi, the Captain of the precinct and a heavyset man taller than Hinata tells him to. Hinata flushes a little from the sound of applause from the rest of the division. He salutes them and Daichi, waves him over to a seat beside a black-haired man who looks no older than Hinata, in the middle bench.

Hinata knows this guy. His name and face, at least - Kageyama Tobio. Sawamura had spoke of him just earlier, when he met Hinata before this introduction. A relatively new officer who has just graduated from the Police Academy the previous year.However, he has been racking up arrests like nobody’s business. The prodigy. 

Daichi starts the meeting off by congratulating Kageyama for yet another successful arrest of a man who had been drink driving, and a beautiful senior named Shimizu Kiyoko for cracking the case of the string of stolen purses. He brings up and assigns new cases, such as a recent case of fraud that is to be investigated by a wild senior named Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and a case of arson that is given to an equally enthusiastic Nishinoya Yuu. 

“Finally, the last thing on my agenda. I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but recently, there’s been a murder,” Daichi says. The whole department falls silent, losing their infectious cheer. Hinata himself stifles a gulp and sits ramrod straight. Beside him, Kageyama appears to be more attentive as well despite having put up a bored expression the whole meeting.

“Just last night, a man had been murdered and his body was dumped outside an office building. Reports showed that he had been struck on the head with a blunt object,” Daichi says. “No witnesses have shown up yet, and I’m assuming there aren’t any. A murder’s no light case, so for this one, I’m going to have to give it to Kageyama and Hinata.”

“What?” Tanaka cries, standing from his seat. “You can’t do that! They’ve just joined the force!”

“Yeah! You said it’s a heavy matter, right? I know Kageyama’s amazing and all, but still!” Nishinoya protests.

Hinata turns to Kageyama, half-expecting him to say something in defense, because he’s the best in the department and they may be seniors, but still-! 

“If Sawamura-san says it’s alright, I suppose it is.” The one who speaks is another senior, Ennoshita Chikara, who appears to hold considerable power in the department, third only to Daichi and Kiyoko. “I trust our Captain’s judgement.”

While Tanaka and Nishinoya do not look completely persuaded, they still sit back down. Hinata glances over at Kageyama again, who does not appear to have even noticed the bickering. Daichi breathes a sigh of relief and smiles. “Well, officers, I wish you good luck on your respective cases. Now, get to work!”

The tense atmosphere is immediately broken when the department yells “Yeah!” and then heads off to their duties. Hinata stands abruptly, pushing his chair back with a loud scrape as he turns to Kageyama, his new partner. 

“I...My name is Hinata Shouyou! Nice to meet you!” Hinata bows once more. “P-Please take care of me!” 

Kageyama turns to face him with a serious expression, brows drawn together. Kageyama shakes his head. “Shrimp, how good are you at notetaking?”

“N-Notetaking? I...I write really fast!” Hinata cries, hoping he doesn’t sound too desperate. “I’ll be the best notetaker ever!”

“Good,” Kageyama says, standing. “We make for the crime scene. Now.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating the scene

The crime scene is a quiet alleyway currently taped up in yellow, flanked by a skyscraper office building and a seedy pub. Few to no policemen are stationed there, guarding the scene. Hinata swallows thickly. This is going to be his first time at a crime scene, and the site of a murder, no less! Kageyama requests access, which he is granted immediately. 

Hinata follows Kageyama past the yellow tape. Kageyama walks up to a trashcan and a pile of black trash bags. What Hinata can make out behind the smelly mess is an outline, formed from white tape. Against the wall, and on the floor, beside two wine bottles, is a large stain of blood, green glass shards scattered on top of the red. Hinata forces the bile down. 

Kageyama appears unperturbed as he bends down, sniffing at where the body once lay.

“Get your notebook and pen out, shrimp.”

“Y-Yes sir!” Hinata snaps to attention, any apprehension having faded like smoke dissipating into the air. Kageyama stares at him expectantly as Hinata rummages into his pack and produces his trusty notebook and a brand new pen he has prepared for this day.

“The victim was struck once on the head,” Kageyama says. “He stumbled, leaving behind a trail of blood. He then collapsed against the trash bin, where he was struck again. Got that?” Kageyama stalks over to Hinata and snatches the notebook out of his hands, earning a “Hey!” from the officer.

The reaction Hinata was expecting is to be one of indifference, or disinterest, but Kageyama’s eyes widen just a fraction, and he tosses the notebook back to Hinata. “Not bad, shrimp.”

“Hey, Kageyama-san, how old are you?” 

Kageyama eyes him suspiciously. “Twenty-two.” 

“Hey! That’s the same age as me! You shouldn’t be calling me shrimp!” Hinata puffs out his chest. Kageyama scoffs, mutters something incomprehensible, and turns away. Hinata stands beside him, pen poised, ready to write more. Did Kageyama recognise his talent at notetaking or something? Hinata then glances down at whatever he has just written and furrows his brows. Notetaking isn’t his only strong point, though. Hinata has photographic memory that he likes to pride himself on. 

“How’d you know he was hit twice?”

Kageyama looks impressed once again. “Blood was spilled twice. Those are traces of blood as the victim moved from there” - Kageyama points at where the blood trail starts - “to here. The glass shards here indicate that the bottle had dealt the fatal blow here.”

“Oh, wow,” Hinata grins. “That’s so cool!” 

At this, Kageyama flushes, but turns away immediately. Hinata thinks it’s sort of cute. “Whatever.” 

“But wait,” Hinata says, glancing once more at the crime scene. “He was...um...clobbered by the bottle, right? But wouldn’t the bottle break upon hitting the guy? How’d he get hit twice?”

Kageyama grunts. Hinata is not sure what it is supposed to sound like. Acknowledgement? Indignation? 

“Maybe they had a fistfight or something! You know! Like pow! Bam!” Hinata punches thin air. Kageyama does not look amused. Well, so much for trying to perk him up. 

“A fistfight…” Kageyama mumbles, so quietly that Hinata nearly misses it. He calls out to one of the patrolmen. “I need the autopsy report!”

Hinata stares at the scene, at the trail of dried blood along the ground, and the large puddle against the wall, where the victim’s body had lain. Kageyama returns with the autopsy report and tosses it to Hinata, who catches it expertly. “Copy whatever you think is useful.”

“H-Huh?” Hinata glances up at Kageyama, who fixes him with a rather scary glare. A chill runs up Hinata’s spine as he quickly opens the folder, nearly dropping the papers while he is at it. Inside reveals a dossier of the victim, someone named Azumane Asahi, age 25, just three years older than Hinata, though he does not look it, to be honest. There are other miscellaneous information such as his height, weight, dominant hand, and...cause of death, time of death, remarks about the body.

Died from blood loss due to the head wound on the crown of his head. Struck with a blunt object. Lacerations on temples and crown of head are post-mortem. Estimated time of death: 8:15-9:15pm. 

“Something’s not right,” Hinata says, scribbling down the information and handing the report back to the patrolman. Kageyama hums, so Hinata takes it as a cue to continue. “He was hit on the back of his head, right? Then there was...uh...lacerations, which are, like, cuts, right?” Hinata jabs at his own head, pressing his nails into his temples. “So, uh...the only thing that could, um, lacerate his head are those glass shards, right?”

“Yes…” Kageyama nods. “I believe they belong to a wine bottle.”

“Okay, so that means he was hit twice, right? Once to deal the killing blow, and the other time is to, um…create those lacerations, right?” Hinata says. 

Kageyama falls silent. Hinata grows flustered. For a while, neither speaks. Then, Kageyama lifts his head, “I think you’re on to something there.

“He was, perhaps, taken unawares,” Kageyama continues. “Hit on the back of his head, after all. He was likely walking home, using this alleyway as a shortcut, when he was attacked from behind. That must mean that the killer came from there.” He points to the entrance of the alleyway where the duo had entered from. 

“That also means the one who hit him had to be able to reach him,” Hinata says, “and strong enough to drag his body over to the dumpster.”

“The question is,” Kageyama says, “why the murderer would go through all that trouble to move the body. Why not leave it as it is? Why smash the bottle over his head?” 

“Maybe he wanna hide the body?” Hinata suggests.

“As you said,” Kageyama says, “he was struck twice - once before he died, and the second after by the wine bottle. I suspect that the wine bottle is a false lead. It is the only explanation as to why the killer would go through so much trouble.”

“Wait, you think the wine bottle…?”

“Came from the pub,” Kageyama says. “Let’s investigate over there. Perhaps someone would know about the incident.” He walks off, hands shoved into pockets. Hinata stuffs his notebook and pen into his satchel and quickly follows after him. 

*

The pub is tame at this time of the day, in the middle of the afternoon. It is nearly deserted, save for the bartender and some drunkards. The bartender is smoking and polishing some glasses. Kageyama wastes no time in walking up to the counter and sliding into one of the high chairs. Hinata follows suit, but lifting himself into the chair seat proves a struggle. 

“How may I help you?” the bartender says gruffly, putting down the glass he was polishing. He does not seem at all alarmed by the presence of police officers. “You here to drink or to interrogate?”

Kageyama does not miss a beat, “Interrogate.” 

“You mean about the murder, or somethin’?” the bartender says. “The one that just happened over there yonder?”

“Over there yonder just so happens to be the alleyway right outside your pub,” Kageyama says. “A man, likely working in the office building beside your pub, was murdered, brained by a wine bottle. Know anything about it?”

“Dunno,” the bartender says. “It’s always noisy at night. If there was any commotion, I woulda missed it.” 

“Did you notice anything out of the ordinary, then? Someone who bought beer but did not drink it?” 

“Nah, not that I know of,” the bartender says. “But y’know, now that you mention it, I saw a fresh face last night.”

“A fresh face?”

“Yeah. There was this guy I served that I’ve never seen before. Usually, all I get are my regulars,” the bartender says, adjusting the band that keeps his hair in place. “He looked like a right old youth too. About mid-twenties, I’d say.”

“Any defining features?”

“Other than the fact that he’s young? Sorry, it was a pretty generic face, full of smiles and all. Looked like he came from some kind of casual office or something, though, with a black jacket. Not leather, mind you. Ya think he’s the killer?”

“No, but it’s definitely a possibility,” Kageyama says. “Did he come with anyone?”

“Nah, bought himself some sake, downed the whole thing and left. Carried a gym bag with him too,” the bartender says, stubbing his cigarette butt out into an ash tray filled with the nicotine sticks.

“Did you speak with him?” 

“Yeah. The usual stuff. The weather, work…that kinda thing,” the bartender says. “Normally, customers loosen their lips really easily once drunk, but this guy held his liquor really well. Couldn’t even get past to the personal level.” He rubs at his temples. “Didn’t manage to find out just job or anything. Just knew he was stressed out from work, is all.”

“What was he wearing at that time? Other than the black jacket.”

“Black jacket, plain white shirt. Your usual fare,” the bartender says. “Pretty casual, I’d say. Definitely not a normal office worker. Well, maybe from a startup or something. But no desk job. Or at least, not a lot of it.”

“How’d you know?”

“The hands,” the bartender says, taking out another cigarette and lighting it. Hinata scrunches his nose as he gets another breath of the gas. “Rough, calloused. Definitely does not work the keyboard.” 

“Anything else you’d like to add?” Kageyama says, glancing over Hinata, who has just finished writing down whatever the bartender has said.

“Nah.”

“Alright then. May we please have your name and contact number? We may have to call you down to the station to give statements,” Kageyama says. 

“Ukai Keishin,” the bartender says, taking a long drag of his cigarette. “Bartender, if you didn’t already know.” He rattles off a long string of numbers that Hinata almost misses. He and Kageyama thank Ukai, and head back out.

Hinata breathes in dramatically, and breathes out, equally as dramatic. “Man, I hate the smell of cigarettes.”

“Hmm,” Kageyama hums noncommittally. He walks off in the direction of the office building.

*

“Police,” Kageyama says, holding up his badge, as if being in his uniform is not enough. “May we speak to Azumane-san’s co-workers?”

“Y-Yes, of course. Would you like to speak to his manager?” the female receptionist asks, seemingly taken aback by the presence of the officers. 

“Sure.”

The office building is large, and even the interior of their elevator looks grand. Hinata has never so much as been near such a large building before. He sticks close to Kageyama the whole time, much to his chagrin, as the receptionist leads them past a whole row of cubicles, the room jam-packed with businessmen and businesswomen typing furiously on their keyboards, the only sounds in the office those of the footsteps of the two officers, the clacking of keys and the whirring of the printer machine. 

They stand in front of a glass door with the name card “Tsukishima Akiteru” affixed on it. The receptionist knocks, ascertains that it is alright to enter, and pushes the door open. She bows, saying that she’d wait outside till they were done.

Kageyama walks in boldly, Hinata trailing behind him. The office is what catches Hinata’s attention first. It is large - much bigger than the tiny cubicles the other employees were stuffed into. The room is furnished with a large wooden desk, filled with stacks of papers, a lamp and a penholder with pens. Against the walls are placed several bookshelves and file cabinets. There is a coatrack next to the door, a lone fedora hanging on it. A large glass panel is fitted behind the desk, presenting an amazing view of Karasuno City. 

The man at the desk, Tsukishima Akiteru is well-groomed, sporting blonde hair and wearing a white, collared shirt and a green tie. His grey businessman’s jacket is draped across the back of his ergonomic rolling chair. 

“Please, grab a seat,” Akiteru says, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Kageyama and Hinata get themselves comfortably settled. Akiteru clasps his fingers, elbows propped up on the desk. “May I respectfully ask if this is about the...ah, incident, that occurred downstairs?”

“Yes,” Kageyama says. “And we have reason to believe that the victim works in this building.”

“I see,” Akiteru nods. “Indeed, your hunch is correct. Azumane Asahi is...was one of my subordinates. A little meek, but he has a heart of gold. I don’t understand why anyone would want him dead.”

“Were you close to him?”

“Not quite,” Akiteru says. “I knew him because my younger brother was from the same college volleyball team.” At this, both Kageyama and Hinata perk up, which does not go unnoticed by Akiteru, who beams. “You like volleyball too?”

“Yeah!” Hinata pipes up. “I used to be a middle blocker! Did you know that?” 

Akiteru opens his mouth to speak, but Kageyama holds up a hand. “I apologise for the interruption, but we are digressing. Tsukishima-san, can you think of anyone who may have a vendetta against Azumane-san?”

Akiteru shakes his head. “I can ask my brother about it, but at this point in time, I cannot give you an answer.”

“It’s alright, Tsukishima-san,” Kageyama says. “We apologise for the inconvenience.” Hinata takes this as a cue to bow low. “May we have your contact number? Your workplace telephone is fine.”

Akiteru smiles, nodding and giving the number to Hinata, who jots it down dutifully. Kageyama announces their departure, and they go outside to meet the petite, blonde receptionist who accompanies them down to the first floor. She bows and waves goodbye as the two policemen take their leave.


	3. Chapter 2

Hinata ends up typing his notes into his department laptop back at the office, while Kageyama goes to retrieve the evidence list from the forensics department. Hinata yawns. He joined the force because he believed the officers were cool, running around and catching criminals and all that jazz. No one said anything about the ridiculous amounts of paperwork. Hell, it wasn’t even actual paperwork. He’s just transferring whatever they have learned from the two witnesses and the crime scene onto a Word document. 

Kageyama returns from his trip to the lab a few minutes later, and comments something about how Hinata’s typing speed cannot match the speed of his writing, before tossing him a whole stack of paper. On the very first page are the words: “Evidence List”. 

“This is really thick!” Hinata breathes, flipping through the paper. “Is that why you took so long?”

Kageyama opts not to answer and instead says, “Look through and write down whatever you think is important. What do you want for lunch?”

Hinata gives him a blank stare. “I don’t even know what’s around here. You know what? Surprise me.”

Hinata totally misses the evil grin that Kageyama wears as he strides out of the office.

*

“Ew!” Hinata shrieks, almost spitting out the pizza. “What the hell?!” 

Kageyama fails to stifle a laugh as Hinata inspects this monstrosity of pizza. Brussel sprouts?! Whoever in their right mind puts brussel sprouts on pizza? It’s brussel sprouts and cheese and tomato sauce and nothing else! 

“You told me to surprise you,” Kageyama says nonchalantly as he continues eating his own chicken pizza, barbeque sauce drizzled over the slice, cheese hanging in strings from the edge. 

“Yeah, but still!” Hinata stares down at his own pizza mournfully. There is no way he is going to waste Kageyama’s money, so he does his best to choke it down while Kageyama watches on. Okay, Kageyama brought it upon himself. Hinata is going to come up with the best, greatest piece of humour ever to exist on Mother Earth. Just you watch, Kageyama!

“Hey, how are our juniors doing?” 

The door to the offices swing open, revealing the short-but-cool senior Nishinoya and the bald-and-slightly-scary Tanaka, perhaps having returned from their respective investigations. Nishinoya sidles up to Hinata, grin on his face, “What’s that? Pizza?” 

“Yeah,” Hinata nods, trying not to let the disgust show as he takes another bite. 

“Brussel sprouts?” Tanaka says. “You like those things?” 

“Hell no! Kageyama just...okay, fine, maybe it’s kinda my fault too…” Hinata sighs, and explains the whole fiasco to his two excited seniors, while Kageyama remains silent. The whole office is filled with their loud conversation, and Hinata is rather glad that they are currently alone.

“So, enough about that,” Nishinoya says, as Hinata gulps down the last of that slice of pizza. “The murder. How’s it coming along?”

“Well,” Hinata mumbles while chewing. “I just got the evidence list. I’m supposed to copy down whatever I think is important or something.”

“Hey, Kageyama! You bullying the new kid?” Tanaka rounds in on Kageyama, who throws up two hands in protest, but is grinning. Good Lord, that is scary on so many levels. 

“People’ve complained about Kageyama in the past year, the way he expects everything done perfectly. Especially notetaking,” Nishinoya says. “So that’s kinda why our department’s sorta shrunk - they requested transfers.”

“Yeah. He speaks really fast, but that’s because Kageyama’s really smart, you know,” Hinata says. “Those kinds of deductions are like, boom! Pow! You know! It just comes out of his brain and wham!” 

Nishinoya straightens. “That’s good to hear. You’re the first guy who didn’t complain about it at all.” He turns to Kageyama who is, at the moment, caught in one of Tanaka’s headlocks. “Ain’t that great, Kageyama? You’ve got yourself a trusty assistant!”

Kageyama’s face appears redder than usual, lips forming a pout as he averts his gaze. “I suppose so.”

“Aw, is Kageyama embarrassed?” Tanaka slaps Kageyama on the back harshly, causing him to choke. 

“N-No I’m not!” Kageyama splutters as Nishinoya and Hinata laugh.

“What’s with all the commotion?” 

The next person who steps into the room with a cup of coffee in hand and a jacket tied around her waist is none other than the department beauty Shimizu Kiyoko. Hinata is thoroughly amused at the sheer admiration in the gazes that Tanaka and Nishinoya shoot her way. She walks over to them, leaning against Hinata’s desk. 

“S-Shimizu-san! You look as beautiful as ever!” Tanaka and Nishinoya exclaim in unison, shoulders tense and hands by their sides. It is rather comical, Hinata has to admit, seeing their cool seniors sober up at the arrival of their Goddess of Department 19. 

Kiyoko nods, responds to their praise with “Both of you look charming as well”, and that has Tanaka and Nishinoya crumpling to the ground, literal tears in their eyes as they celebrate the day that Shimizu Kiyoko has recognised their desirable traits.

“They’re like plants,” Kiyoko says, smiling at Hinata, sipping her coffee. “Feed them water and they’ll grow and blossom.”

“Hell yeah! I’m gonna work extra hard!” Tanaka screeches and Nishinoya yells something of a similar nature. They rush back to their own desks, beginning an impromptu contest of speed; whoever can solve their case faster gets to treat Kiyoko to dinner for a week. Hinata is, no doubt, impressed. 

“Quick, you maggot,” Kageyama kicks Hinata’s chair, earning a yelp. Hinata huffs and turns back to the evidence list.

*

What has been collected, analysed and collated by the forensics team is typed out and neatly bundled together in the same folder. 

First up, some soil samples had been gathered near the scene that match the composition of that in a park near the Karasuno East Graveyard, which is not quite far from the police station. In fact, it takes only ten minutes on foot. Hinata can barely wrap his head around the chemicals and the percentages - he was never really any good at Chemistry in high school - but decides that the killer probably went to the graveyard before heading on over to kill Azumane-san. 

Next, footprints. The report on it wasn’t too long, inclusive of attached photographs of the footprints viewed under UV light, glowing blue. Hinata thinks it’s cool, even if it is evidence for a murder. Footprints were discovered walking away from the murder - two sets, one from the victim and one from the killer. Both are size 27.5 and are made by Oxford shoes. Well, nothing much to go on there.

Still, it is rather convenient that the shoes happened to be the same. 

Third on the list is the fake murder weapon, the shards of the wine bottle. According to Kageyama’s insight, it might have been used in an attempt to fake the weapon, to make it seem like someone from the pub did it. 

Then it couldn’t have been that fresh face that Ukai had seen? 

Fourth on the list is a few strands of short, black hair found on the jacket of the victim, and some strands caught under his fingernails. Since none of the follicles had been found, it is impossible to extract DNA from the strands, but it is possible to tell the type of hair that the perpetrator has.

Still, that is not much to go on. But, as Kageyama points out, it means that the victim and the perp had struggled at some point in time. The victim’s stature was large - he could have dealt some serious damage to the killer. The killer may have sustained some wound of sorts, though the extent of damage may not be large because only the victim’s blood was found at the scene.

The fifth piece is the victim’s belongings. His briefcase was found beside him, covered in the victim’s own blood. It contained nothing but papers, a thumbdrive, a fountain pen. All virtually unrelated to the case. However, found on the catch of the briefcase are a couple of black threads. Analysis has shown that the threads do not belong to the victim’s clothing, so it must have probably been the killer’s!

“And that’s it?” Hinata flips the piece of paper around. Nothing. 

“Then that’s that,” Kageyama says. “We’re looking for someone who is black-haired and had worn something black that day. Shorter than the victim - that makes him shorter than 1.87m.”

“And he was carrying a wine bottle with him.”

“Probably,” Kageyama says. “Remember that the victim was found lying next to two wine bottles? The killer could have used one of the bottles to clobber him as well. And we don’t know what the murder weapon is yet.”

Hinata nods. “And the witnesses…?”

“Not yet,” Kageyama says. “I heard the reports on the canvassing, but unsuccessful. It was quiet and deserted at that time of the day. No one heard or saw anything.”

“Wait,” Hinata says. “Then something’s weird.” But it’s not like Kageyama to overlook something so...so major. “Who discovered the body, then?”

“He’s in a state of shock, apparently,” Kageyama says. “Currently being treated at the hospital after fainting. I’m not sure if he’s discharged yet.” 

“I think we should go and talk to him,” Hinata says. “If he’s well enough, that is.”

Kageyama agrees. They grab their coats and head back out into the streets.

*

The witness in question is called Yamaguchi Tadashi, a college student studying medicine in Karasuno Regional University. He had been trying to use that alley as a shortcut home with his friend when they had stumbled upon the body. He was then admitted into the Central Hospital after fainting. 

“Who called the police, then?” Hinata asks.

“His friend,” Kageyama says. “Tsukishima Kei, the brother of Azumane-san’s manager.”

“Coincidence much?” Hinata smirks. Kageyama says nothing. 

The elevator dings when they reach the fourth floor, where Yamaguchi’s ward is. The place reeks of antiseptic and sterility. Some nurses scurry around delivering the patients’ lunch, while some have their eyes glued to medical reports or speaking to doctors. There are many patients here, most of them youngsters or seniors. 

When they reach Yamaguchi’s ward, there are already three people there - his parents and another boy, a much taller one, blond and bespectacled, headphones wrapped around his neck. He is the first to notice the officers’ approach and steps forward to greet them. 

“What business does the police have with us?” the boy asks. He cannot be any older than Hinata, but damn, Hinata would give anything to have his height. Or for him to stop using that dismissive tone with them. 

“We would like to speak to Yamaguchi-san,” Kageyama says, “regarding the murder that had oc--” 

At this, Yamaguchi’s mother coughs, and tears leak from her eyes as the older man shoots them a glare. The blond narrows his eyes, and walks past them, beckoning them to follow him. Hinata glances over at the boy, asleep on the bed, a pained expression on his face, fingers bunched into the blanket. 

The officers follow the blond into the elevator lobby, away from the wards. He buys a drink from the vending machine - carrot juice - and walks back to the two officers.

“What did you want to talk to Yamaguchi about?” the blond asks. The can opens with a pop and he takes a swig from it. 

“You were with him, right?” Kageyama asks, ignoring the question. The blond takes it in stride. “We can take your statements instead.”

The blond studies them for a few seconds, but ultimately agrees. His name is Tsukishima Kei, which they already know, and he studies evolutionary biology in Karasuno Regional University. He and Yamaguchi happened to have been walking the same route that day, because Tsukishima had been promised a ride home from his brother and Yamaguchi decided to tag along. They learn that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima tended to avoid that alleyway because of the possibility of meeting unsavoury characters. 

Going into the details, It was around nine at night, after their study session at the university. When they approached the entrance of the alleyway, he immediately noticed that something was up. 

“Why?” Kageyama asks.

“The faint scent of iron was in the air,” Tsukishima says. He sips at his carrot juice. “It was disturbing, but I was running late, so I dragged Yamaguchi into the alleyway anyways. That’s when he saw it.”

“Yamaguchi-san?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “He saw the body and promptly fainted. I called the police. It was rather...I’d rather not remember it.”

“Do you remember the state of the scene?”

“Nah, not exactly,” Tsukishima says. “I just knew there was blood - a lot of it. The guy was leaning against the wall, this big splash of blood behind him, and flowed onto the ground. It was pretty gruesome because the entire back part of his head was bashed in.”

Hinata cups his mouth, once again forcing the bile down. Kageyama himself has grown a little pale.

“Is that all?” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “I didn’t meet anyone on the other end of the alleyway, so they must have fled already, but I don’t think that there was anyone else that had traversed that alleyway between our arrival and the murder.”

Hinata notes that down. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell us, Tsukishima-san?” Kageyama asks.

“Nah, and I don’t think that Yamaguchi can help you any more either,” Tsukishima says. 

“Did you know Azumane-san, Tsukishima-san?”

Tsukishima pauses. “Yes, I did. We were in the same volleyball team in high school and college.”

“A long way, huh,” Hinata comments.

“Yes, very long. Never thought he’d end up my brother’s colleague,” Tsukishima says. “Never thought he’d end up dying either.”

“Do you know if he may have offended anyone?”

“Azumane-san? Nah,” Tsukishima shakes his head. “He looks really huge, but he won’t even hurt a fly. Wouldn’t dare to approach one either. I can’t think of anyone whom he’d make enemies with.”

“I see,” Kageyama says. Hinata scratches his head, placing his notebook back into his satchel. From everyone’s testimonies so far, it appears that Azumane Asahi getting murdered would never cross the minds of anyone who knew him. Kageyama seems just as puzzled as Hinata is. His brows are furrowed, and his grip is tight on his phone. “Thank you for your time, Tsukishima-san. Can you please leave with us your phone number?”

“No problem,” Tsukishima says, downing the last of his carrot juice and types his number into Kageyama’s phone. He slips the empty bottle into a netting at the side of his backpack. “If you still want to question Yamaguchi, then by all means, sure. Just give him some time to recover.”

“Will do.” Kageyama says, and with Hinata in tow, the two leave the hospital.

*

They spend the rest of the day cooped up in the office. No new evidence has turned up, and neither has any new witnesses. 

Until Yamaguchi awakens, they’d have to wait out the drought. Kageyama is restless, tapping his fingers on the table rhythmically as he leans against his chair, legs kicked up on the desk. 

“Do you wanna watch a volleyball match?” Hinata asks. That tapping is really ticking him off.

“Watch a-” Kageyama looks confused. “While we’re on the job?”

“There hasn’t been anything to do!” Hinata cries, flailing his arms. “Come on, Kageyama. It’s just a match! Please!”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Fine. As long as you don’t get distracted if any work comes in.”

“‘Course!” Hinata grins. He pulls his chair up to Kageyama’s and places his phone against a file cabinet. This volleyball match is one between Date and Inarizaki. Hinata remembers having gone to Inarizaki’s giant volleyball stadium on a field trip with his volleyball team. It was grand and the experience unforgettable.

The door to their office swings open and Nishinoya enters, grinning. “How’re my two favourite juniors doing?” He proceeds to ruffle both their hair. “Is that last year’s finals?”

As it turns out, Nishinoya had played volleyball back in college and was a skilled libero. Kageyama continues watching while Nishinoya entertains Hinata with stories from the “good old days”. 

They have an active discussion regarding the play styles of Date and Inarizaki, at least, until the match is over. Nishinoya glances at his watch, and utters a curse. “I gotta go! Late for my appointment!”

Wondering what sort of appointment Nishinoya would have at this time, Hinata watches as Nishinoya swiftly makes for the door. As he pulls it open, he grins at Hinata and Kageyama. “Maybe the department can go out and play volleyball someday. We’re all from volleyball clubs, after all.” 

“Okay!” Hinata exclaims. Wow! What a dream come true - being able to play a sport that he thought he was going to continue past high school! 

Nishinoya flashes him a grin, and then disappears out the door. When it is silent once more, Kageyama speaks up. 

“Why don’t you play volleyball anymore?” Kageyama asks. “You seem like the type to go on to the regional team, at least.”

“You kidding me?” HInata forces a laugh. “Me? At this height on the regional team? Sure, I can jump really high but…” He sighs. “That’s all there is to me. Wasn’t very good at the techniques and everything else.”

Kageyama nods. “Want me to train you? Not to join the national team, but just...you know.” He scratches his head, as if searching for the words. “Just for fun.”

At that, Hinata cracks a smile, which makes Kageyama’s face even redder. Hinata thinks it’s sort of cute. 

Thanks to their undivided attention when watching volleyball videos, evening rolls around before long and it is time to leave the office. Of course, the Captain catches them slacking off. 

“I could make you work overtime,” Daichi says, mulling over his options as both Hinata and Kageyama are reduced to quivering piles, awaiting their punishment. “Or I could get you to fill in more paperwork…” Isn’t that the same as working overtime? 

Thankfully, Kiyoko, Tanaka and Ennoshita arrive just in time to save them, Tanaka suggesting boisterously that they head out to Sakanoshita, a family restaurant run by a kindly old woman where the department often eats at. 

“It’s really good, trust me,” Tanaka says, slinging an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. “Especially their miso ramen. And pork buns.”

“Really?” Hinata’s mouth waters at the thought. Pork buns. He hasn’t had those since high school, when he still had time to eat out with his friends. While no one can beat Natsu’s - Hinata’s little sister’s - delicious miso ramen, the prospect of eating pork buns and ramen with his new friends excites Hinata greatly. 

“Where’s Nishinoya-senpai?” Kageyama asks, looking around.

“Out on an errand, I presume,” Daichi says, fishing his phone from his pocket. “Let me just send him a text so he’ll know where to find us.”

Hinata grins. He likes Nishinoya. Cool and enthusiastic. Not to mention hardworking too! And he suggested playing volleyball! What more can Hinata ask for?

The restaurant is a short walk from the precinct. When they enter the restaurant, they are greeted by the old couple working there. They decided against getting their usual dishes and order a hotpot, some plates of pork buns and bowls of miso ramen to celebrate Hinata’s addition. There was alcohol, but Hinata is not going to get drunk. Not in front of his senpai.

Tanaka is out first, tipsy after half a cup, and gone after the next. Daichi, unsurprisingly, holds his liquor very well, downing an entire bottle, coming out with just a flush dusting his cheeks. Kiyoko, like Hinata, does not drink, but Kageyama does take a few sips.

It has been an hour yet Nishinoya has yet to arrive. Frankly, Hinata is getting worried. Is it normal for Nishinoya to run late like this? 

“Maybe he’s still busy,” Daichi says. “Tell you what, I’ll call-” He pauses mid-sentence as his phone dings. Daichi opens the chat and nearly drops his phone. 

A bad feeling crawls up Hinata’s spine. Something tells him that the moment he sees that message is the moment something terrible would be revealed. At this point in time, Tanaka has totally passed out on the ground and Kiyoko and Kageyama have turned towards them. 

“I have to get back to the station,” Daichi says, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

“Captain!” Hinata grabs Daichi’s arm, ignoring the fingers of dread tickling his spine. “What happened?” His heart is pounding, but he just has to know. Kageyama’s ashen expression suggests that he already knows what has happened, and is currently in a state of denial. Hinata swallows thickly. The Captain scratches his head, turning his back to face them.

“Nishinoya will not come tonight,” Daichi says, voice grave. “His body was found in the Karasuno East graveyard.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder occurs

Kageyama and Hinata insist on following Daichi down to the graveyard, a twenty-minute drive from the precinct. A flurry of thoughts run through Hinata’s mind. Sure, he hadn’t known Nishinoya for a long time, but they had developed some sort of kinship right off the bat. Kageyama himself was very quiet, even more so than usual, the entire trip.

When they arrive at the graveyard, the place is swarming with officers. The entrance is taped up, just like back in the alleyway, which Daichi, Kageyama and Hinata duck under. Large searchlights are placed all around where the body was discovered, so even in the darkness, the place felt like it was glowing.

The body, it appears, was found five rows up a small hill, slumped over a gravestone. It is no longer there - replaced by a white tape outlining the way his back curved as Nishinoya had lain against the stone slab. Hinata spots a gurney - lying on it seems to be a humanoid shape covered with a white sheet. Acid burns Hinata’s throat as he throws up a hand to cup his mouth.

Kageyama does not spare the gurney a glance and continues to walk with Daichi, climbing up the stone staircase such that they are staring at the gravestone where the devious deed had been carried out. Who would attack Nishinoya? All the way out here? 

“I gotta go! Late for my appointment!”

Was it the person that Nishinoya had an appointment with?

The grave that Nishinoya was leaning against, Hinata notices, is that belonging to someone called Sugawara Koushi. The writing on the stone is barely visible anymore, having weathered blows from the unrelenting environment. There is a framed picture of the man - he looks pretty, with grey hair curtaining a petite face sporting a bright smile. He appears kind but young. Hinata feels somewhat sad. There is a bouquet of mixed flowers placed beside the frame. Hinata is no expert on flowers, but it looks rather mismatched. He wonders if the person who left it there just has bad taste, or if these flowers happen to be this Sugawara’s favourites.

“Captain,” Kageyama says, glancing up at Daichi. 

Daichi’s face has hardened. “It’s fine, Kageyama.” 

“If you want, we can take it from here. I don’t think it’s just a mere coincidence,” Kageyama continues. Hinata stares at them, pursing his lips. What are they talking about?

“You may be right, but it’s a possibility that it is, too,” Daichi says. “Come on, let us see what clues we can find.”

The most obvious clue was the flowers that Hinata had noticed. The fact that it was not disturbed told them that there was no scuffle, that Nishinoya had been assaulted and killed almost immediately. Due to the fact that he had keeled over facing upwards, there is a large pool of blood that had formed at the base of the graveyard. 

“Nishinoya-senpai had probably been leaning against the gravestone with his back turned,” Kageyama says. “Then he was attacked. The attacker made sure not to make a sound or be seen.” 

“He must have avoided stepping on the flowers as well, then,” Daichi says. 

“There is no murder weapon this time either,” Kageyama says. “The murderer must have taken it with him.” 

“Yes, that seems to be the case,” Daichi says. “Oh, look at that.” He walks over to the other side of the gravestone and finds something lying there. It is metallic and totally splintered. Bits and pieces of glass and hardware are exposed. No doubt they once belonged to a functioning mobile phone.

“This must have been Nishinoya-senpai’s phone,” Kageyama says, bending down. “The murderer must have smashed it. Perhaps it contained incriminating evidence.” 

“It could mean that the murderer was someone that Nishinoya-senpai knew,” Hinata says.

“Good thinking,” Daichi nods approvingly. “I’m certain that the memory card is a goner, but I think we can look into Nishinoya’s recent contacts, or any acquaintances he may have made in the past who may have a motive for murder.”

“Who found the body?” Kageyama asks a nearby patrolwoman. The patrolwoman salutes and gestures towards a shack at the very base of the hill. She tells them that it was the caretaker who had discovered the body and is now being questioned. The transcript of the interview would be sent to them at a later time.

Hinata glances at his watch. It’s almost nine. The investigation may have to continue through the night despite his drooping eyelids and uncontrollable yawns.

Daichi must have noticed, because he ruffles Hinata’s hair and tells him to go back home and get some sleep. The reports and transcripts would be available by the time he reaches the precinct tomorrow. 

“So, Kageyama, mind if you walk him home? This part of the city’s a little...it’s not a safe place to be walking alone at night.”

Kageyama gives the scene one last, wistful look, then salutes Daichi. He grabs Hinata by the collar of his jacket, jerking him awake from his sleepy stupor and dragging him down the stairs. The last thing Hinata sees of the crime scene is Daichi bending down over the grave, reaching down to caress the portrait of the man named Sugawara Koushi. 

*

“Hey, Kageyama.”

“What?” Kageyama sounds more than disgruntled. Hinata figures that he must be upset by Nishinoya’s death as well. After all, he and Nishinoya had been working together long before Hinata joined their department. If there is pain in Hinata’s chest, then there must be a gaping hole in Kageyama’s.

“Thanks,” Hinata says. He yawns, hiding his mouth behind his hand, “for escorting me back.”

“I...live on the same street,” Kageyama says, turning away. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says.

“Cool, then we can meet up sometime,” Hinata says, unable to stifle another yawn. His arms and legs are killing him, having been running about the entire day. “Are you going back...to the precinct?”

“Sawamura-san would probably stare at me from the window and tell me to go home,” Kageyama says. There is no humour in his voice - Kageyama, as it seems, is dead serious - but Hinata cannot help but smile anyway. The idea of Daichi’s face at the window...okay, maybe it is more creepy than funny.

“Captain really...takes care of his department, huh?”

“He’s...a good captain,” Kageyama acknowledges. “I’m going.”

“Wait!” Hinata nearly trips as he grabs Kageyama’s arm. He shoves his phone into Kageyama’s face. “I need your number!”

“You need my number?” Kageyama gives him a suspicious gaze.

“Yeah, so I can text you and we can hang out and stuff,” Hinata says, grinning. “That’s...fine, right?” In the short time they have been together, Hinata does feel, with all his heart, that he has formed some kind of camaraderie with Kageyama. Kageyama inputs his number into Hinata’s phone and tosses it back, which Hinata catches expertly.

Kageyama waves a quick goodbye as he heads for home, trudging through the carpet of red and orange leaves as the wind blows by. Hinata stuffs his phone into his pocket and heads in, ready to hit the sack and sleep off those screaming muscles.

*

The next day, as Daichi had promised, the reports on the murder were sitting nicely on Kageyama’s desk. Kageyama himself is sitting with his legs propped up on the table, conversing in hushed tones with Kiyoko. Neither of them wears a merry expression, and Hinata gulps. He is not comfortable with tension of any sort, even though at a time like this, it is understandable. 

Tanaka is missing from the office, and Hinata hopes it is because of the hangover from the night before. 

“Kageyama, Shimizu-san,” Hinata approaches them. “Are you talking about the case?” 

“Yeah.” Kageyama is the one who answers. He appears listless. Hinata does not miss the bags under his eyes. Kiyoko, on the other hand, appears more well-rested, but her stiff shoulders do nothing to soothe Hinata’s nerves. “We’re wondering whether the deaths of Nishinoya-senpai and Azumane-senpai were connected.”

“Connected...you mean like the killer’s M.O. or something?”

“That, or whether the victims themselves are linked in any way,” Kiyoko says. “So far, we have only uncovered one link, and it is a rather...tiny one.”

“No matter how small, it’s still a clue,” Hinata says. “And I want to catch Nishinoya-senpai’s murderer as soon as possible.” 

Kageyama and Kiyoko exchange glances. Kiyoko sighs, and gives in to Hinata’s determined gaze. “You see, Nishinoya and Azumane-san were in the same volleyball club in college.” 

“D-Does that mean that maybe someone from their old volleyball club’s...trying to...kill them?” Hinata’s Adam’s apple bobs. He cannot even imagine someone from his old team asking to meet up just to silence him forever. 

“Perhaps,” Kiyoko says, nodding. “We’ll have to contact the past members, and this’ll take some time. Maybe it’ll do you some good by reading through the evidence list and the transcripts first-”

“No, wait,” Hinata says, eyes suddenly filled with excitement. “We do know someone who was on the same volleyball team as them!” 

“We do…?” Kageyama stares at him as if he’s grown three heads. “You don’t mean yourse-”

“What? No!” Hinata says. “Kageyama, give me your phone.”

“What for?” Despite his furrowed brow, Kageyama tosses his phone to Hinata anyways. Hinata scrolls through the contacts list and selects a number. He dials it, pressing it to his ear while Kageyama and Kiyoko look on with a sense of curiosity. 

The person on the other end picks up. “I figured you’d call sooner or later, officer.”

“Hell yeah,” Hinata says, unable to suppress the big grin on his face. “Can we meet now? We have to ask you some questions.”

There is the rustling of papers and the unmistakable drone of a boring voice on the other end. Hinata can almost hear the smile in his voice. “Sure. Come in your uniform, flash your badges and get me out of his lecture.”

*

Karasuno Regional University is situated near the large border wall that separates the Karasuno region and the Nekoma region. It is filled with students at this time of the day, milling about, rushing from place to place, gym bags tossed over their shoulders. There are many cafes, but most of them are occupied by students studying or professors getting their caffeine dose for the day.

Tsukishima’s lecture hall is near the central courtyard, a fountain depicting a large crow spewing water in the middle. Benches dot the place, surrounded by shrubbery claimed by autumn.They, dressed as members of the force, garner stares and whispers as they stride through the courtyard. Kageyama keeps his eyes on the road and moves speedily, ignoring them. As they approach the imposing building housing two lecture theatres, Hinata can hear the sounds of the lecturer’s voice from the hall to his right.

Kageyama knocks, then enters. Hinata shrinks ever so slightly as all eighty-or-so pairs of eyes turn to stare at them, perhaps glad for the intrusion. Kageyama requests for Tsukishima’s participation in their investigation, and the blond boy rises from his seat, throwing his bag over his shoulder and following the officers out of the lecture hall. 

The moment he exits the room, he smirks at Hinata, “Looks like you guys can come in handy after all.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

The trio find a cafe - the Cozy Crow - and duck inside, finding a booth furthest from the window, right beside the door with a sign: “Authorised personnel only”. Tsukishima orders a caramel macchiato and a plate of strawberry shortcake, and Hinata gets a latte himself. Kageyama, unexpectedly, gets a hot chocolate. 

“So, what do you want to know?” Tsukishima asks, appearing unperturbed at their interruption of his studies.

“For starters, you were in the same college volleyball team as Azumane Asahi and Nishinoya Yuu, correct?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima nods. “What’s this about Nishinoya-senpai?”

“He…” Kageyama hesitates. “He was found murdered yesterday.”

Tsukishima goes quiet for a moment. The only sounds from the booth is the clinking of the small dessert fork against the porcelain plate. Tsukishima seems to be digesting this bit of information that is a little hard to swallow.

“I see,” Tsukishima says. “You think that someone from the volleyball team had done it, don’t you?”

Kageyama nods. “Yes, something like that.”

“Well, I’ve only played with Nishinoya-senpai for two years, and Azumane-senpai even fewer,” Tsukishima says. “Like I said before, Azumane-senpai didn’t seem like the type to make enemies. He was too quiet for his own good. As for Nishinoya-senpai, he got along well with everyone in the team. He likes to tease us, including his seniors, but otherwise, he’s a good guy.”

“Do you remember the teammates you had when both Nishinoya-san and Azumane-san had been on the same team?” Kageyama asks.

“The teammates we had? Shimizu-san was our manager, and Yamaguchi and I joined together, but you seriously can’t suspect us of murder,” Tsukishima says. He pauses, eyes searching. Satisfied, he continues, “Then, there’s Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san, Ennoshita-san, Narita-san…” He continues listing the names of his members, till there are twelve in total. 

“Sawamura-san, Shimizu-san and Ennoshita-san were in the same volleyball team?” Hinata sounds impressed. 

“Yes,” Tsukishima says. “They had history back in high school too, I heard.”

“Sugawara-san...his name is Sugawara Koushi, isn’t it?” Kageyama clarifies.

“Yes,” Tsukishima nods. “I see you’ve done your homework.”

Kageyama swallows, “Yes. I did.” The twitch of his nose is barely perceptible. 

Something clicks in Hinata as he suddenly remembers. “Wait, Sugawara-san...isn’t he that guy who died? The person whose grave Nishinoya-senpai had fallen over.”

Tsukishima visibly flinches. It is the first of such a reaction from him that Hinata believes he is getting somewhere. This Sugawara Koushi. They have to know more about him. He may be the key to unlocking the whole case!

As Kageyama had mentioned, Nishinoya having been found dead on that grave may not be coincidence after all. Tsukishima fiddles with his fork as he sips at his macchiato. He has not looked Hinata and Kageyama in the eye in the one minute of silence that passes between them.

“Sugawara-san...he died back in his last year in college,” Tsukishima says.

“He died? How? Did someone murder him?” Hinata looks from Tsukishima to Kageyama. It is Kageyama who answers.

“Suicide,” Kageyama says. He is staring into the murky depths of his chocolate. “That’s what I...that’s what I read from the papers.”

“Yes,” Tsukishima says. “Yamaguchi...he found the body. In the men’s locker room. That’s why he is super sensitive to such...to such things. And that’s why he passed out when he saw Azumane-senpai’s body. I don’t study psychology, but I wager it was PTSD.”

“Was he a nice guy? Sugawara-san?” Hinata asks. 

Tsukishima looks as if Hinata has jabbed him with a right hook. “He was one of the nicest, but those who carry the most pain smiles the brightest. I believe he fell fighting his own inner demons. It came as a shock to all of us.”

“O-Oh,” Hinata nods. While he can never understand how it feels, to know that someone who had seemed so happy and content suddenly winding up dead by their own hands. 

“The ones who took it the hardest was Azumane-san, Shimizu-san and Sawamura-san, because they knew Sugawara-san from high school,” Tsukishima says. “Sawamura-san didn’t come to school for days, and Shimizu-san visited Sugawara-san’s grave literally every night.”

“Did he leave behind a suicide note...or anything?” Kageyama asks.

“He did,” Tsukishima says. “He never implicated anyone, though.”

“Say, you think the killer may be, like, taking revenge for Sugawara-san’s death?” Hinata asks.

“Probably,” Tsukishima says. “In fact, that’s what it looks like now, isn’t it? Though, I cannot fathom why they’d kill Azumane-san or Nishinoya-san.” He finishes his coffee, placing the cup down on the table with a loud thunk. “You should...go talk to the others that I mentioned. Place them under a protection programme or whatever you police have.”

“We’ll...put them on witness protection,” Kageyama says. “Station policemen with them at all times. Including yourself, Tsukishima-san, and Yamaguchi-san. It’s the best we can do for now.”

Tsukishima smiles. “Well, now I don’t have to go for lectures nor tutorials anymore. Kind of sweet, actually. So, are we done here?”

“Yes,” Kageyama says. “Your lecture is probably over, right? You can return to your house now and we’ll arrange a guard to be with you as soon as possible.”

“Thanks,” Tsukishima says. “It seems like...the past has yet to be resolved. Hope you guys catch the killer. I don’t do well living in fear for my life.”

With that, they leave the cafe. Hinata and Kageyama to the station, and Tsukishima to the lecture hall. It seems that there is more to this case than meets the eye.

*

Daichi approves of the plan immediately, sending people out to call up the people from his old volleyball team and to deploy guards to their homes. 

“We’re rather shorthanded,” Daichi says, sighing, turning towards his department with a tired smile. “We may have to deploy some of you as well.” He glances at Kageyama and Hinata, “Not you two, though. You’re in charge of the case, after all.”

The heavy air in the department has not cleared, hanging over them like the thickest and blackest rain cloud. Hinata retreats to his desk, where the reports of the evidence and the testimony of the caretaker lies, pristine and untouched. 

Hinata opens up the manila folder, crinkling the papers. 

First up, the autopsy report. His heart clenches as he lays eyes on a photograph of Nishinoya’s face attached to the report. The light in his eyes, the blinding smile. It is rather unfair for it to be taken away from him so early on in life. Hinata swipes at the corner of his eye, and continue reading.

His age, birthday, other pieces of information… Ah, time and cause of death. He was murdered sometime between 3pm-4pm yesterday afternoon, and was only discovered around 7pm by the caretaker of the graveyard. Cause of death was blunt head trauma to the crown of his head, the same as Azumane.

Next, there was no blunt object that could have been used as the murder weapon found at the scene, not even the gravestone. Not that Hinata would have suspected that to be the weapon anyway. 

There was a bouquet of flowers - the same one that Hinata had seen - lying on the ground in front of the gravestone. It was undisturbed. Vacuum metal deposition on the pink cloth bundling the flowers reveals fingerprints that does not belong to either Nishinoya nor the caretaker. The owner of the prints have not yet been identified. The flowers include a purple hyacinth, a cyclamen, a petunia, a black rose, a white carnation and a bird’s-foot trefoil. Hinata does not even know what half those flowers are.

Next up is the caretaker’s log. Every visitor to the graveyard has to have a record of their names and the graves they are visiting as well as the time in which they arrived. In this case, only three names were recorded on that day, which has Hinata totally puzzled. Shimizu Kiyoko in the morning at 6:50am, Ittetsu Takeda at 2:46pm and Nishinoya Yuu at 3:13pm. So that means that Nishinoya’s death occurred sometime between 3:13 and 4:00pm. 

So the only two people who could have killed Nishinoya must be...either Shimizu Kiyoko or Ittetsu Takeda. But Hinata had seen Kiyoko show up for work in the morning, so couldn’t have been her. 

Ittetsu Takeda…

They’ll have to investigate him later.

The final piece of physical evidence found is Nishinoya’s cell phone. From whatever they can gather from the remains, it used to be an iPhone IX. Unfortunately, the memory card could not be recovered. Whatever data the phone may have held has been long lost. 

Hinata tidies up the papers into a neat stack and views the transcript. He is acutely aware of Kageyama’s presence behind him. 

Officer: Your name and profession?   
Witness: Ukai Ikkei. Caretaker of Karasuno East graveyard.  
Officer: Alright, Ukai-san. You were here, at your post, during the time of the murder?   
Witness: Should be I was here the whole day. When was it, anyway?  
Officer: Sometime from 3:00pm to 4:00pm. Did you notice something out of the ordinary during that time? Any sights, sounds that seem out of place?  
Witness: Hmm. (pause) Didn’t hear no screaming or nothing. There was this faint scratching sound right outside my shack, though I figured it was just some cat. Was probably around 3:30pm.  
Officer: So cats come by here pretty often, then?  
Witness: Yeah. They love to loiter around here. Not that I’m opposed to cats or anything. Just a bit creepy they gather where dead bodies lie.  
Officer: Other than that scratching sound, there was nothing else that you remember?  
Witness: Nah. Three people came in here to register their visit, but that’s it.  
Officer: Is there anything else you’d like to add?  
Witness: Nah.   
Officer: Thank you for your time, Ukai-san. May we have your contact number?  
Witness: You can always call the graveyard number. I don’t use those kind of new-fangled mobile phones. Or ya can always drop by for a chat.  
Officer: I see. Well then, we must be on our way. Thank you once again for the information and we may have to contact you again.   
Witness: Sure, sure. I’ll be waiting. 

(End of interview) 

“His name is Ukai?” Kageyama says. 

“Isn’t that the same surname as the guy from the bar?” Hinata remembers the blond man with a grumpy disposition back at that pub, near where Azumane was killed. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, nodding. “They might not be related, though.” He leans against Hinata’s desk. “Our first course of action would be to investigate that scratching sound that the witness mentioned. He said that it was by his shack, right? We should go there and check it out. Our next step would then be to question that other man who had been there. Ittetsu Takeda, was it not?”

Hinata glances at the caretaker’s log. “Yeah.”

“Right then,” Kageyama says. “Let’s go.”

If Shimizu Kiyoko wasn’t the one who murdered Nishinoya...then it would have to be that Takeda guy, right? 

However, if Hinata’s memory serves right, Takeda’s name was not in Tsukishima’s list of names of his past volleyball team members. 

*

The graveyard is still cordoned off by the time they reach, but few officers stand around. They let Kageyama and Hinata in. The smell of fresh earth is in the air. The hill the graveyard is situated on looms in front of them. 

The caretaker’s shack is not entirely out of the way. There is a narrow, winding path branching off from the main road near the entrance, with a sign impaled in the ground, imploring visitors to register their name by the shack before proceeding to pay their respects. It snakes around some gravestones and bushes, eventually lead them to a run-down building. It is a small place, overgrown creepers clinging to its walls. Most of the paint has peeled away, revealing the bare bricks underneath for what they are. The door itself appears to be hanging on just one hinge.

It is creaky as it opens, and HInata crushes the urge to hide behind Kageyama as the latter strides in fearlessly. The only illumination comes from the lone light fixture, barely lending any light at all. The sole person in the room has his legs kicked up on the table, papers crinkling in hand, dressed ever so lightly in an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt with a white singlet underneath and bermudas. 

Without looking up, he asks, “What business do you have here, officers? You think I did it?”

Hinata is the first to recover from the initial surprise. If he has some sort of ESP, he is totally off the mark. “No, we don’t think so. We just wanna ask about that scratching noise you heard.”

“Eh? What’s that? Scratchin’?” Caretaker Ukai tears his eyes away from the papers to devote his fullest attention to the two officers. “It was probably just a cat. Y’know, those feline things that gather here sometimes.”

“But you think it could be something else,” Kageyama says. 

Caretaker Ukai scratches his head, “Dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

“In any case, we’re here to ask if we could just have a look-see,” Kageyama says. “If we could obtain your permiss-”

“Fine by me,” Caretaker Ukai says, focussing on his papers once more. The crinkling of the papers is deafening. “I heard it coming from the back of this shack. Maybe you can go round back there and see what you can find.”

“Alright, thanks!” Hinata beams. He and Kageyama bow and make their way out of the shack, following the caretaker’s orders and circling the building till they come to a patch of grass and weeds that has seen better days. 

What catches Hinata’s attention is the fact that there are some shapes in the grass that look exactly like shoeprints. They dug into the ground, the indents made in the soil rather deep. The heels point towards the fence; they are merely five inches from the barbed wire fence. Gaze trailing up, Hinata notices that the top of the fence is strangely...bent.

“Someone climbed over this fence,” Kageyama says. “Hinata, can you go over to the other side and see whether there is another set of footprints there?”

Hinata does as he is told (though he does grumble a little under his breath), and pushes through the overgrowth. Kageyama is tapping his foot impatiently, hands on his hips. He shoots Hinata a look and the latter returns with a glare. 

“Couldn’t you have run a little faster, midget?”

“Excuse me? Why don’t you come out here yourself, then?” 

Kageyama huffs, “Whatever. Is there a footprint on your side?”

Hinata glances down at his feet. Well, there certainly is - the exact same shape as the one inside the graveyard. Not to mention that in between the links of the wire fence, there is some sort of dirt. Someone did try to climb up this fence, and made it. 

That someone could have been the killer.

“These...we’ll need forensics to come down to collect the prints,” Kageyama says. “Meanwhile, I think we should go and seek out Ittetsu Takeda. Call Tanaka-san and ask him to find Ittetsu Takeda’s address.”

The call was rather gloomy, as Hinata expected, but he got the information all the same. Resides on the other end of the city, right beside the border separating Karasuno from Seijoh. That place...not even the police dare to go near it. It is the breeding ground for many Yakuza families here in Karasuno. That man must either be a member of a Yakuza group, or he’s just plain brave. Or foolish.

Nevertheless, Kageyama and Hinata hop into the police car. Kageyama steps on the gas pedal while Hinata summons a forensics team to identify the footprints near the chain-link fence. The police car goes roaring down the near-deserted street. 

*

It is when the houses become more dilapidated that Hinata feels a foreboding sense of dread. Trash bins are knocked over, spilling their contents where the crows and cats can reach, people, teenagers, lying on the ground or backs against the walls in their own vomit, countless beer bottles lined up next to them, some of them smashed and cracked. There was even a dead body sprawled out on the roadside, partially dismembered. As much as Hinata wanted to stop the car and puke, Kageyama reminds him that stopping here might mean certain death.

They had swapped the police car at the station for Kageyama’s sleek black Toyota, because driving over to a Yakuza-infested area in a police car is just inviting trouble. Much to Hinata’s relief, they make it to Ittetsu Takeda’s house without any problems. They park the car on the street, between a red Honda, body nicked till the dull metal can be seen, and a silver Mitsubishi with a threatening message in yellow paint scrawled on its windscreen.

The short journey on foot from the car to Ittetsu Takeda’s house is unsettling at best. Shadows appear to have a life of their own, even in the midst of the afternoon. The feeling of eyes on them is ever-present as Kageyama strolls up to the house and knocks twice.

The door does not open, but there comes a crashing sound from the inside of the house. Is he in? Kageyama knocks again. No response.

“Something’s not right,” Hinata says. There is a faint smell of something...something he cannot quite place…Metallic…

“Blood,” Kageyama mutters. “Hinata! We’re busting in! Come on!” 

Kageyama grabs the doorknob and the door swings open - it was not locked in the first place? Hinata and Kageyama stumble in, staring wide-eyed at the ghastly sight before them. 

A man lies dead, a knife sticking out from his chest. The window is open, curtains flapping in the sudden gale that has picked up. A message is scrawled in blood on the walls, in crude writing - This Is What You Get For Not Paying Up. Was a loan shark was just here?

“There goes our witness,” Kageyama mumbles, turning his back on the scene. “Let’s get forensics down here, and clean up the mess or something.” 

“No,” Hinata shakes his head. “Look at that.” With trembling steps, he nears the body. The man looks genuinely afraid, mouth gaping open, eyes bulging. Hinata holds a hand to his nose. “His...his head...it’s smashed in.”

“What?” Kageyama walks over, not as affected as Hinata was. He squints. “You’re right.” There is some sort of large wound on the back of his head. “Fits the M.O. of our perp. All the more we need forensics in here. Hinata, you stay here.”

“W-What? Why?” 

“Remember that crashing sound? If the victim was already dead by then, it could only have been the perp,” Kageyama says. When Hinata opens his mouth to protest, Kageyama is already taking off, black boots pounding the pavement as he speeds away from the crime scene. 

“Stupid Kageyama!” Hinata runs after the officer, dialling for Tanaka’s number at the same time. He manages to yell for a forensics team to the officer before hanging up. He follows the sound of Kageyama’s footsteps, sidestepping a couple of unconscious junkies lying on the ground. 

All of a sudden, Hinata freezes as a shot rings out dangerously close to him. In an instant, he has lost all ability to move as the worst-case scenario crosses his mind.

Kageyama, slumped over in a dirty alleyway, bleeding out from a bullet to the heart. He tries to control his frenzied breathing. The gunshot sounded nearby - too near a proximity for comfort, in fact - and Hinata shuts his eyes, trying to pinpoint the location of his sound. His heightened sense of smell and hearing cultivated from spending so much time in the woods behind his house has finally come in handy. 

Blood. The smell of blood mixed in with the stench of trash, vomit and urea. He slams his heels into the ground and starts running once again. God, if Kageyama decides to out himself now…

“Kageya-” Hinata’s eyes widen as he turns the corner. The sight that greets him is not pretty.

Kageyama is clutching his shoulder, leaning against a wall, back to Hinata. There is no hide nor hair of the perpetrator that Kageyama had been trying to follow. Wasting no time, Hinata dashes up to Kageyama. “You idiot!” 

Kageyama glares at him, but he is clearly exhausted and absolutely unwilling to take Hinata’s shit right now. “Who are you...calling idiot?” He wheezes. Hinata kneels and removes his jacket, exposing his torso to the biting wind in his threadbare collared shirt. He quickly wraps the wound up, binding Kageyama’s shoulder tightly, trying his best to staunch the blood flow. This makeshift torquinet will have to do. At least until Tanaka arrives or something.

At this moment, Hinata’s phone rings again. 

“You should have...fucking stayed at the crime scene!” Kageyama hisses. “What if the perp returned?” 

“Wow, look at you!” Hinata retorts. “Acting all high and mighty while dying in the middle of an unnamed alley. You’re the total definition of a hero! What if you died here and I was back there and know nothing about this? You idiot! Didn’t you know how dangerous it was-” 

The phone continues ringing even as Hinata rambles on. If he has a pause button, Kageyama would give anything to smash it now. Jab it a good million times.

“Answer...your...fucking...phone,” Kageyama grits out.

Hinata stops his rambling, but puts more effort into his glare, making him look like a defiant preschooler. Kageyama bites his cheek, trying his best not to smile at that. The call appears to be from Tanaka. Kageyama cannot hear exactly what the conversation is about, but there is a lot of yelling on the other end. 

“Come on. We’ve got to go back and meet with the rest...” Kageyama says, hoisting himself to his feet. The pained, sharp intake of breath does not go unnoticed by Hinata, who moves to support his partner. He throws Kageyama’s uninjured arm around his shoulders - what Kageyama finds amusing is that Hinata is at the perfect height for it - and the two of them begin to hobble back to the house together.

*

Daichi is less than pleased when they show up. He orders Kageyama immediately to submit himself for medical treatment, which the latter grudgingly obliges. When Kageyama has been sent away, Daichi rounds on Hinata. “Okay. You owe me an explanation. I’m not going to see one of my officers injured and pretend nothing’s happened.”

“Uh...well…” Hinata explains everything despite the sudden onslaught of shivers and tremors. He explains how he and Kageyama had drove all the way out here to question Ittetsu Takeda, how they heard a crashing sound, and how they chased the perp, only to give him the slip and got Kageyama shot.

“The perp in this case may not be the same as the one you were chasing,” Daichi says. “Hell, given the type of neighbourhood we’re in, it’s more likely that whoever shot Kageyama is a member of the Yakuza or something.”

That makes a lot of sense. Hinata’s face reddens. “But...but...the victim… he was hit on the back of his head, just like Azumane-san and...Nishi…” He cannot bring himself to speak his senior’s name. 

“It may be a post-mortem wound,” Daichi says. “We have no way of knowing until we receive the autopsy. Till then, you cannot make any rash acts and throw yourselves into dangerous situations, alright?”

Hinata drops his head, looking like a child getting reprimanded by his father. As much as he wants to rebel against Daichi’s words, Hinata must admit there is a certain warmth to this scolding. 

“Right then,” Daichi says, ruffling Hinata’s hair. “You can stay if you want, but I doubt the evidence would get processed any faster. You’d better follow Kageyama back. God knows the kid would try to leave his bed without permission.”

Hinata salutes him. “Will do, Cap’n!” 

*

“Since I’m bedridden,” Kageyama says, scowling, “you’re going to have to conduct the interviews yourself. Or drag Tanaka-san in or something. Or Shimizu-san. Or Ennoshita-san. You probably can’t ask questions to save your life.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Hinata huffs.

“And tell Tanaka-san to deliver the reports to my desk when they’re done with it.”

“What? Sure, fine, be that way,” Hinata says, folding his arms. “By the way, the report on the dirt and the footprints arrived.” He remembers having received them from Tanaka on his way out of the house earlier. 

“You read it already?” Kageyama asks, raising a brow.

Hinata grins, “Of course not!”

He drags a plastic chair, sitting beside Kageyama, holding up the report so that both of them can review it. 

Footprints found to belong to that of standard issue police boots. The dirt on the chain link fence matches the composition of the soil of the graveyard, as well as the dirt composition that had been found at the site where Azumane Asahi was murdered.

“So that means the murderer must have scaled the fence,” Kageyama says. “And the murderer is part of the force.”

“The murderer...is part of the force…” Hinata mumbles. Someone who is supposed to upholld justice...committing murder... “Why?” 

“Same reasons as anyone else,” Kageyama says, more quietly than before. “Revenge, jealousy, greed...it’s all the same. Even police officers aren’t exempt from human emotions.” 

A moment of silence passes between them, then Kageyama is called in for surgery - to remove the bullet that had lodged itself in his shoulder. Hinata watches silently as Kageyama is transferred onto a gurney and wheeled away. It appears that he would have to do some sleuthing by himself first.

*

It is as if nothing else could go wrong. Three victims in two days, Kageyama has been shot, and now...now what? Hinata’s phone buzzes incessantly as he leans against the wall of the crowded train. He plucks his phone from his pocket and views the thousands of messages that Ennoshita has sent him, ordering him to head to a particular address as soon as possible. 

The only telling message was that one of the potential witnesses on Hinata’s case had been horribly injured, and another was dead, leaving Hinata in a state of disbelief. Didn’t Daichi promise him that the witnesses were under protection? He types back a reply and glances at the train map plastered on the wall. He tells Ennoshita that he will be there as soon as possible, and gets off at the next stop.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time round

The crime scene is the witness’s university - Karasuno Regional - and a sense of foreboding creeps up Hinata’s spine. 

The victim’s body was found in the men’s restroom, near Lecture Hall 43, where Hinata and Kageyama had extracted Tsukishima from. Thankfully, upon asking the patrolmen at the scene, Hinata finds out that Tsukishima is alive - he was the one who needs immediate medical attention. The one who died is his friend, the boy named Yamaguchi Tadashi. The one who had discovered Azumane Asahi’s body. 

The one who is handling the scene is Ennoshita who notices Hinata’s approach. “Hinata, glad you could come early.”

“The body was just discovered?”

“No,” Ennoshita says, shaking his head. He jerks his chin in the direction of where Yamaguchi’s body had lain, now outlined in white tape. “About half an hour ago.” 

“I see,” Hinata nods, unable to conceal the sorrow in his voice. God, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi...they had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and now they’ve become a target as well. 

“I’ll get the reports to you and Kageyama soon,” Ennoshita says. His voice is troubled, though Ennoshita is trying his best to hide it. He presses the palms of his hands to his eyes. “In any case, you’re free to investigate the scene if you’d like. Forensics is pretty much done with it.”

Hinata ducks under the tape. This is his first solo investigation mission, and he’s not going to mess it up. 

The restroom is devoid of any character, for one thing. Its tiled walls are bare. The mirrors are clean, apart from one where there is a large splatter on its shattered surface, likely due to a spray of blood from the victim’s head. Red stains the sink, having turned a slight pinkish as it mixes with the water. If this killer is the same as the one that they are pursuing, it is likely that the blood has come from the back of Yamaguchi’s head.

The area where he died...Yamaguchi as lying on the ground, beneath the sink. A large puddle of dried blood gathers where the head once was. Another large splatter of blood against the wall tells Hinata exactly where Tsukishima had fallen, also likely from a head wound.

There are no footprints to speak of - the water would have washed any traces away anyway. The same goes for fingerprints. Hinata tries to imagine what may have happened in his head, attempting to picture every sight and sound, as if he himself was bodily present at the time of the murder. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both entered the restroom at the same time. It was then that the murderer must have entered as well. If the two had been using the urinals, then that means that they probably wouldn’t have noticed the murderer’s presence. That would explain how they were taken off guard.

No, something still doesn’t make sense. There is a partition between the urinals and the sink. Blood wouldn’t have gotten onto the mirror on the sink in that case. Does that mean that the two boys had noticed the murderer and reacted? Was there a fight?

There definitely was a fight. The broken mirror proves that. If the murderer had struck first, then that means that Yamaguchi may have already been killed on the spot. No, that could not have happened. There is no blood splatter against the urinals after all. They must have dodged the blow and tried to escape. However, Yamaguchi may have gotten unlucky and got hit, so in that time, the blood must have gotten on the mirrors. Tsukishima may have tried to escape, to call for help but was also struck. Hence, the other blood splatter. The murderer may have assumed them both to be dead, then fled. No, not quite. The water on the ground… and there is a lack of bloody footprints. The murderer must have washed away his own footprints and the blood on his shoes. 

If the events truly happened like how Hinata imagines it to have, does that mean that Yamaguchi had actually been the murderer’s target this time round and Tsukishima just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? 

Those are questions that he has to save for Tsukishima when the latter is deemed well enough to testify. For now, they can only depend on the physical evidence gathered at the scene. 

In the span of three days, four people died. This serial killer is having a field day. Not to mention that the serial killer in question is a member of the Karasuno Police force. They may know how, internally, the force operates, and thus hide evidence accordingly. 

What really troubles Hinata is the fact that Tsukishima is supposed to be under protection, like what Daichi had promised. Where was the bodyguard? 

When asked, Ennoshita’s expression turns even more troubled than before. He sighs, resigned, and replies, “I…” He grimaces. “I am afraid that I was unable to...keep my charge safe.”

“Why?” Hinata asks, furrowing his brow. It is not accusing. Just questioning. Ennoshita is practically the epitome of responsibility. If anything, he would never have let Tsukishima out of his sight. 

“I was...well, I was attacked and fainted,” Ennoshita says, scratching his head. “It was a punch to the jaw - the knockout button.”

“You were knocked out? When? Where?” God, was Ennoshita a victim too? 

“Yes, something like that,” Ennoshita says, rubbing at his jaw. “I was standing guard outside the toilet when I...someone walked up to me. I couldn’t see his face, though his build was familiar. He was dressed in a navy hoodie and jeans - pretty common university student wear, so I wasn’t too concerned. The weird thing was that he was wearing boots.”

“Boots?” Hinata mentally notes that down. That must be the murderer!

“Yeah,” Ennoshita says. “It wasn’t those kind of winter boots. It was more of...rain boots? Black, sturdy ones. Like our police boots.”

Yes, it must be the same person. The same person who killed Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya and Ittetsu Takeda. Hinata would bet his life on it. “Did the person knew you, Ennoshita-san?”

“I can’t say,” Ennoshita shakes his head. “I let my guard down, thinking that he was just going in to relieve himself.” He chuckles weakly. “Obviously, I was wrong, and look what happened.”

So the murderer appears to be someone good at hand-to-hand combat, or at least close quarters combat. He is someone who knows which weak points to strike. If Ennoshita had passed out…

“Did you wake up on your own?” 

“Well, no,” Ennoshita shakes his head. “Tsukishima-san had grabbed my ankle and that jolted me awake, but at that time, he was in a critical condition. It was a wonder he could even move.”

“He was hit on the head, right?”

“Yes,” Ennoshita says. “Tsukishima-san was bleeding out from a wound to the head, but all he really cared for was Yamaguchi-san. It was a beautiful moment of friendship, even in such dire circumstances. Unfortunately...Yamaguchi-san…” 

Hinata nods. Watching Ennoshita’s crestfallen expression is really heartbreaking. It was a simple mistake, but one that had cost nearly two lives.

“It’s not your fault, Ennoshita-san!” Hinata says, puffing out his chest. “Kageyama and I will catch the killer! Just you watch!” 

Ennoshita smiles. It is faint, but it is a start. “Thanks, Hinata. Really. If there’s anything more you’d like me to help with, I’d be happy to.”

“Well, there is something…” 

Hinata tells Ennoshita whatever he and Kageyama had discovered: that the murderer was a member of the police force, that he had just killed Ittetsu Takeda on the other side of town. The murderer may have been a past member of the Karasuno Regional U volleyball club, because as it appears, all his victims, apart from Ittetsu Takeda, was/is a member of that club. He leaves out the part about Sugawara Koushi. They have not yet proven beyond a doubt that he is related to the murders at hand.

“So you suspect someone from the force?”

“Yeah,” Hinata nods. 

“The murderer is likely someone from the volleyball club, then?” Ennoshita says. “Well, I believe I can help with that.”

“Oh, right! You used to be from that club, right?” Hinata’s face brightens.

“Well, yes,” Ennoshita says, smiling. It looks forced. “Anything you’d like to know?” 

“Was there...any tension? Or anything?” Hinata asks. “Anything that may be motive for murder now?”

“Well…” Ennoshita scratches his head. “There was one thing.” 

“One thing?” Hinata asks, feigning as much obliviousness as he can. He has to hear this from the mouth of another member of the volleyball club. The Sugawara Koushi suicide. 

“One of our members killed himself,” Ennoshita says. “He hung himself in the locker room. There were no signs. No obvious sighs anyway. We were all taken by surprise. Sawamura-san, Shimizu-san and Azumane-san were hit the worst. Ittetsu-sensei retired from teaching after that.”

“Wait, did you say Ittetsu-sensei?” Hinata asks, eyes widening. Now this is new information. 

“Ittetsu-sensei was the professor in charge of the volleyball club,” Ennoshita says. “We didn’t hear what became of him after that. And now to learn that he has been murdered in such a cruel fashion…”

“Ennoshita-san! Please tell me! What happened that time? Why did Sugawara-san…?” 

Ennoshita pauses, and gives Hinata a look that the latter cannot decipher. He takes a shaky breath. “Yamaguchi was the one who discovered the body. It was then that he developed severe PTSD. He has an aggressive fear of dark and narrow spaces.”

So Yamaguchi fainting back when he had discovered the body along with Tsukishima may not have been solely shock from finding the body. Hinata waits for Ennoshita to continue. 

“Like I said, there were no signs, but there was a suicide note,” Ennoshita says. “The suicide note...we weren’t allowed to see it because the police took it away as evidence. Sugawara-san was then taken to be cremated and his ashes buried. We tried to figure out why it happened - Sawamura-san was the most...desperate.”

“Sawamura-san?”

“Well, we suspected for a very long time, but we believed that Sawamura-san had an enormous crush on Sugawara-san. It was rather one-sided, and comical, now that I think about it,” Ennoshita says, lips twisting up into a smile as he recalls the old days. “But Sugawara-san had only eyes for Shimizu-san, even though she already rejected him once.”

“I see.”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita says, nodding. “There isn’t really much else to say. I’m not sure if Sawamura-san really recovered from that incident at all.” 

“Sawamura-san...I never knew something so horrible happened to him…” Hinata says. His eyes are wet and his heart hurt at imagining the pain that his Captain must have gone through back when he was still a college student. 

“Time heals all wounds, but only if you let it,” Ennoshita says. “Sometimes, we cling to the past, and then, we can never move on. If this is truly because of Sugawara-san...then...” His expression turns sad. “Well, forgive my ramblings. Take care of Sawamura-san and Shimizu-san, alright?”

Hinata flashes a big, grateful grin. “Of course!” 

He thanks Ennoshita and leaves the university, deciding to head back to the office to read through the reports once again.

*

“You look like shit.”

Hinata glances up to find Tanaka standing at his desk, hand on his hip. Hinata feels like shit. His eyes can barely open anymore. 

“Call’s come in from Captain that Kageyama’s out of surgery, if you wanna go visit him,” Tanaka says, jabbing a thumb at the door.

“Oh, really?” Hinata glances at the time on his phone. It’s almost five in the afternoon. “Guess I’ll go, then.” He yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He squints at his senior. “Tanaka-senpai, are you okay?” 

Tanaka rubs at his bloodshot eye. “Yeah, fine. It’s just...Sawamura-san told me to tell you guys to quicken the pace. The public’s getting restless. He’s supposed to give a press conference or something regarding the murder.”

“Press conference?” 

“Yeah. The media wants to know what’s happening and when we’re gonna catch the killer. Can’t blame them. It’s been three days and four deaths,” Tanaka says. Now he is yawning. 

“Oh,” Hinata deflates like a balloon. 

“Captain also said that he might take y’all off the case if this progresses beyond tomorrow,” Tanaka says. “So basically, you have one more day to apprehend the culprit.”

“What!” Hinata leaps from his seat. “One more day?!” 

“Yeah,” Tanaka says grimly. “Like I said, the public’s getting anxious. Any one of them could be next. That’s what they think. Take too long, and they’ll lose confidence in the force.”

“I see,” Hinata sighs. He really, really doesn’t want to be taken off his first case just like that. His first ever case since becoming an officer. “Don’t worry, senpai! We’ll catch the killer! Definitely!”

“That’s great to hear! Senpai will treat you to dinner after this whole thing is over!” Tanaka says, flashing a grin. He tousles Hinata’s hair, then says, “You’d best get going. You only have until tomorrow, after all.”

With an enthusiastic wave of goodbye, Hinata grabs the papers and stuffs them into his bag, then barrels out of the station, taking the first bus to Karasuno Central Hospital.

*

“He’s still asleep,” Daichi says when he arrives. “But the doctor said he’d wake up soon. You can just sit there, I guess.” He gestures towards a plastic stool next to Kageyama’s cot. Hinata nods. Kageyama looks rather vulnerable like that, eyes closed, blanket pulled up to his neck, an IV drip snaking beneath the blanket. 

Hinata settles himself on the stool. The anaesthetic, morphine or something or other, should be wearing off soon, probably. 

Hinata is about to doze off, burying his face in the white, sterilised sheets as sunlight wanes, when he first hears Kageyama stir. Kageyama’s teeth are gritted, eyes shut tight, wrinkling the skin on his forehead. His entire body tenses as he twists under the sheets. 

“Hey! Hey! Kageyama! Wake up!” Hinata half-shouts. It takes some vigorous shaking of his shoulders and a slap to the cheek for Kageyama to blink blearily, brown eyes staring up into Hinata’s own. 

“Hinata?” With his free arm, he moves to try to sit up with Hinata’s help. The blanket falls to his waist, and the wide collar of the hospital gown gives Hinata a peek of the dull grey of the bandages wrapped around Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“How’s your shoulder?”

“It’s fine. Stiff, but fine,” Kageyama says, sighing. “No strenuous activity with the arm for a couple of weeks. Or months. I can’t remember.”

“Definitely not days,” Hinata chuckles as he sits back down on the stool. A moment of awkwardness comes and goes before Hinata decides to tackle the elephant in the room. “So, uh, what was that dream all about?”

“That dream? What dream?” Kageyama asks, confused.

“The nightmare you were having before I woke you up.”

“Nightmare…? Oh,” Kageyama looks pained as he turns away, staring at the floor. “It was...something...that happened a long time ago. It’s not relevant to the case.”

Hinata stares at him incredulously. “I’m not asking for the sake of the case! Seriously! Like, can’t I be concerned for your general well-being?”

Kageyama throws up a guarded expression. “Concerned? Really?” 

“Yeah!” Hinata says, sounding offended that Kageyama does not believe him. “C-O-R-N-C-E-N-E-D! Spell it with me.”

“You spelt it wrong, dumbass.”

“Whatever!” Hinata pouts. “I mean, if you don’t wanna tell me…”

Hinata’s sentence hangs in the air for what feels like eternity. It certainly seems that it deserves no response till Kageyama answers slowly. “I...it was something that happened so long ago,” Kageyama watches Hinata cautiously. Hinata goes silent. “It was someone I had trusted with all my heart. My senior setter in middle school. And now he’s gone.”

“Gone…?”

“Died,” Kageyama says. “It was...suicide, from what I heard. It was after he played his final high school game.”

“I...Wait,” Hinata stares at him. “Was your senior…?”

The answer to that remains unspoken. Kageyama refuses to answer, and Hinata does not press the matter. 

“So what happened?”

“He asked me why I didn’t ever let him win,” Kageyama says, massaging his temples with his free hand. “Because I played him in his final game, and we won. He had smiled, but it was...kind of...tired. He was just tired. He was tired when he asked me why I wouldn’t let him win.”

“Weren’t you from the same team in middle school?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, swallowing, a haunted expression on his face. “We were. And I...took the position of setter from him. In a way. But I always looked up to him, you know. I thought I trusted him, but…” Kageyama buries his face in his hands. Hinata’s heart goes out to him. He’s never seen Kageyama, in his three days of knowing the guy, look so exposed, so vulnerable. He resists the urge to draw Kageyama into an embrace, like what he’d do if his sister was sad.

“I can’t help but think...it’s all my fault,” Kageyama says, voice muffled. “My fault for...pushing him over the edge. That that final high school game loss and his suicide...was because of me.” He starts chuckling, croaking out a choked sound. “More often than not, I dream of him, chasing me, blaming me for driving him to his death.”

Hinata shakes his head vigorously, awkwardly wrapping an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“It’s not your fault,” Hinata says, trying to keep his trembling voice steady. “It’s not your fault.”

“What if it was true?” Kageyama says. He turns to Hinata, eyes glassy and wet. “What if I was the one who...who killed…”

“No it’s not!” Hinata says firmly. “You didn’t...it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Especially not yours.” 

Kageyama leans into Hinata’s touch, and Hinata wraps the subdued Kageyama into an embrace, taking care not to harm his injured shoulder any further. It was a quiet few moments shared solely between them, with Kageyama’s face in Hinata’s shoulder, chest heaving, heartbeat thundering, while Hinata bites his wobbling lower lip, keeping his arms firmly around Kageyama.

Hinata cannot imagine the anguish that Kageyama must have gone through, to think that he could blame himself all these years for Sugawara’s death. 

When Kageyama has calmed enough, he asks Hinata about developments that occurred when he was in surgery. It was a weak attempt to change the topic, but Hinata is glad to. He tells Kageyama about the tragedy at Karasuno Regional U, leaving out absolutely no detail.

“As much as I hate to admit it, we have two likely suspects here,” Kageyama says. “Sawamura-san and Shimizu-san. It’s looking more and more likely that one of them did it.”

“Sawamura-san and Shimizu-san…” Hinata mumbles. “I...It couldn’t have been anyone else?”

“If we consider the evidence - it would have to be either of them,” Kageyama says. “Could Ennoshita-san tell the gender of the one who assaulted him?”

“He didn’t know,” Hinata says, shaking his head. “But we know it’s a guy, right? It’s a guy that did all this. So that means...it’s…”

The thought weighs heavily on them both. Could it truly be? The man behind the whole killing spree, the one at the heart of it all...have they really found the answer?

“I think we need to talk to him,” Kageyama says. “But before that, we need to consolidate our evidence. We need irrefutable proof that it is him. Since I’m...sorta incapacitated now…” He gestures at his IV drip, “this job is going to fall on you.” 

At this, Hinata brightens. He stands and salutes Kageyama. “Alright! Just leave it to me!”

Kageyama’s lips twitch into a half-smile, and the image lingers in Hinata’s mind as he leaves.

*

Ennoshita called him as he rides the elevator down, telling him that Tsukishima is awake and is requesting to speak to him. Hinata hastily slams the button “3” on the panel and dashes out as soon as the elevator door opens into a long, whitewashed hallway. Tsukishima’s room, according to Ennoshita, is #03-33, the third from the right after turning the corner. Hinata barrels into the room. Ennoshita is standing by Tsukishima’s bedside, hands behind his back, attempting to make small talk with the student. Tsukishima looks worse for wear. His hard gaze is focussed on the blanket, fingers clutching the fabric in an iron grip. 

Only Ennoshita looks up when Hinata enters. Tsukishima does not react, and Hinata cannot entirely blame him. After all, he was failed by the police force. His life was nearly extinguished and his best friend taken from him. 

“Tsukishima…” Hinata starts, but Tsukishima holds up a hand.

“I’m done,” Tsukishima says. His voice is tight. It sounds as if he’s trying not to cry. “I’m fucking done.”

“Tsukishima-san, I know it is hard for you-” Ennoshita starts, but Tsukishima cuts him off with an icy glare. 

“Don’t try to tell me what to do when it’s your fault that Yamaguchi died in the first place!” Tsukishima snarls. Ennoshita reels back, like he was physically struck. Tsukishima turns on Hinata.

“I’m done with this whole thing. This whole murder shit,” Tsukishima hisses. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna get revenge. I swear it. Once these bandages-”

“This whole thing,” Hinata says, cutting him off, “started because of the desire for revenge.” Tsukishima falls silent, as if prompting Hinata to continue. “So don’t. Don’t just...hunt someone down because you want revenge. How do you think Yamaguchi-san would feel?”

“Cut that crap!” Tsukishima snaps, but the next moment, he doubles over in pain, slumping back onto his pillow. “Don’t give me that shit, officer. You don’t know how it’s like to lose someone close to you.”

“No I...I don’t,” Hinata begins. In this respect, he is actually quite lucky. He had lived a happy life with his mother and Natsu, though his father had died in a car accident when he was still an infant. He can never possibly know how Tsukishima feels. “But I’ve seen people suffering. Suffering when someone they loved died. So please.” It sounds more pleading than commanding. “Help us catch the guy. Make it such that Yamaguchi-san’s death is not in vain.”

Tsukishima glares at him for what feels like the longest time. Part of him looks like he still wants to punch someone, but the other part of him looks resigned. There is a clear conflict in his head that Hinata wants to dispel as soon as possible.

“You say this started because of revenge, huh?” Tsukishima says wistfully, staring Hinata square in the eyes. “Then it should end with revenge.”

“E-End with…” Hinata’s fingers go cold. What is that supposed to mean? 

“I’m gonna tell you everything I know,” Tsukishima says, eyes closing and slumping back against his pillow, “and you’re going to catch the guy for me.”

Hinata’s eyes widen. Tsukishima deciding to sit him down and start recounting the incident is something he clearly did not expect. Hinata admires his emotional strength, as he leans forward, eager to savour every morsel of juicy information Tsukishima’s got for him. 

“I was assigned Ennoshita-san as my bodyguard, and Yamaguchi had Shimizu-san,” Tsukishima says. This is new information! Hinata mentally notes it down. “I was studying in the cafe, and Yamaguchi had just finished a lecture. We were on the way to meet each other at the cafeteria.”

“What time wa-” Hinata starts, but Ennoshita holds a finger to his lips. Hinata understands immediately. Given Tsukishima’s current frailty…Tsukishima casts him a slight, puzzled gaze, but says nothing about it. He continues as if nothing’s been said. 

“Yamaguchi had to go to the toilet for a pit stop first, so I went to find him. It was the one where we were knocked out,” Tsukishima says. “Outside, I found Shimizu-san who was waiting for him. She and Ennoshita-san remained outside while I went to find Yamaguchi inside.

“When we were inside, Yamaguchi was using the cubicles, and I used the urinal,” Tsukishima says. We met each other at the sink.”

So that’s how it went down. Hinata nods in response, committing whatever Tsukishima has said to memory. 

“Then, that’s when someone came into the toilet,” Tsukishima says. “We didn’t suspect anything. After all, Ennoshita-san and Shimizu-san were supposed to be outside. Yamaguchi noticed the guy’s weapon first.”

“Weapon?”

“A crowbar,” Tsukishima answers. “It had dried blood on it. Was it before he hit Yamaguchi, or was it after? I don’t know. He was much shorter than the both of us, but he was fast and deft. He was clearly aiming for me, but Yamaguchi pushed me out of the way, and took the blow. I think he died on the spot.

“He managed to get me. I yelled for Ennoshita-san, but there was no response. There was this splitting pain on the back of my head, and, well, I went down. Quite literally.

“I think the murderer thought he killed us both, because he washed his weapon using the sink and some bleach and shoved it back into this blue gym bag. I crawled my way out, and managed to grab Ennoshita’s ankle and it roused him, thankfully, or else I’d have bled to death.”

What he says appears to line up with what Ennoshita has said, so there is no need to doubt Tsukishima’s words. 

“You’d better...round him up, asshole,” Tsukishima hisses. He cries out in pain as he drops his head, Ennoshita stepping forward to lend him support. Hinata bites his lip as he stares at the ground. They have to catch the killer. They’ve got to. Otherwise...

Ennoshita suggests that they continue with their investigation, snapping Hinata out of his trance. He does not yet know that they have worked out who the culprit is. Hinata nods and excuses himself from the room. He has to do this, with or without Kageyama.

In the corridor outside, Hinata takes his phone out and scrolls down his contact list to the name of the murderer’s. He takes a deep breath. Act natural - excited - act as if he’s caught the murderer. Ask to see the Captain. He presses the phone to his ear, breathing out as slowly as possible. The call is answered on the third ring, and Sawamura Daichi’s familiar, baritone voice is punctuated by a series of pained gasps, taking Hinata by surprise.

“I was just...about to call you,” Daichi says. He sounds as if he is speaking through gritted teeth. “I am at...Karasuno Regional U...and...it looks like your killer got me…”

“Captain! Where in the university are you? I’m coming!” Hinata says quickly. He is already bolting down the stairs, footsteps thundering as he jumps three steps at a time. Were they wrong all along? 

“Behind...sssshit...behind the...Lecture Theatre...I don’t know the number. Fuck. Uh…God…Forty-three, I think.” Hinata’s losing him. There’s no way he can get there in time. Karasuno Regional U is thirty minutes away on foot!

No, Hinata thinks. “I’ll be right there, Captain!” He shoves the phone into his satchel. He takes a deep breath, then starts sprinting like his life depends on it. 

I’m going to make it fifteen.


	6. Chapter 5

Something’s wrong. Something doesn’t add up. It plagues Hinata’s mind the entire time as he runs, as his chest hurts and his muscles burn, his legs pumping hard as sourness runs through them with every step he takes. 

Hinata reaches the university late at night, catching his breath beneath the glow of a streetlamp. He grabs his kneecaps, swallowing large gulps of air. He is about to collapse, his vision blurry. He wipes trickling mucus from his nostrils with the back of his hand.

People are staring at him, an orange-haired boy looking barely out of high school, his officer’s uniform soaked to the core. Hinata spares them none of his attention as he rushes into the university. Lecture Theatre 43, was it? He ignores the aching in his legs, the limbs feeling like rocks, as he makes for Lecture Theatre 43, following the vague signs placed along the cobblestone path, running past the courtyard, jostling into a few students and eliciting indignant exclamations. Hinata cannot bring himself to care at the moment.

There’s a dying officer in their school and…!

He finishes that thought the moment he makes it round the back of the Lecture Theatre. It is a rather ulu spot, a few feet between the walls of the theatre and a row of shrubbery. The nauseating smell of blood is almost enough to make him puke. 

Hinata has no time to react, because Immediately, he comes face to face with the barrel of a gun between his eyes.

“Don’t move.”

There is no mistaking it. It is Sawamura Daichi’s commanding voice, full of authority. Hinata is acutely aware of the icy barrel of the gun against his forehead. Daichi’s hand does not waver nor tremble. It is perfectly steady. His left arm, as Hinata notices, is utterly useless, blood dripping from it, a knife sticking out from Daichi’s shoulder to plug the wound. 

“Oh...my God,” Hinata barely utters the words as he stares into Daichi’s hard, cold eyes, devoid of any fatherly warmth he may have radiated in the few short days that Hinata knew him. Hinata carefully brings up his hands in a gesture of surrender. There’s no way he is going to get out of this alive if he defies Daichi at all at this point. Hinata gulps as he spots the bloodied crowbar lying in the bushes and…

An arm. A feminine one at that, sticking out in the bushes. It looks rather stiff - rigor mortis must have set in already. 

“That’s right,” Daichi says. Hinata’s eyes dart to the gun, or whatever he can make of it at least. He clearly cannot see the trigger, but he knows Daichi is serious about this. “Shimizu-san’s right there. Two officers - one suspected the other to be the murderer. A fitting tale of justice, don’t you think? Both killed each other in the ensuing battle, and one stabbed the officer that had chanced upon the scene. Take out your phone, Hinata, and no sudden movements.”

Hinata gulps. He reaches into his satchel and digs out his phone, holding out to Daichi. Daichi’s eyes flick to the ground, and Hinata drops the device. It hits the ground with a resonating thud, and Daichi proceeds to stomp on it. Hinata grits his teeth. A droplet of sweat rolls down the side of his head as he watches Daichi destroy that hunk of metal till it is nothing but chips and pieces of steel and plastic. By the time he is done grinding it with the heel of his foot, Hinata can barely recognise it as a phone anymore.

“I have to destroy the evidence, you know,” Daichi says. He sounds resigned, as if nothing matters anymore. “I’ve managed…” He gives a hiss of pain. “I’ve managed to accomplish what I’ve set out to do...save for one person.”

“You killed so many,” Hinata says, voice quivering. He can barely hear himself over the roar of the blood in his ears. “And you still want to kill? Why?” Hinata knows why, but he cannot stop himself from asking. 

“I did. Kill many, that is. And I still have one last person to take care of,” Daichi says. “Consider this revenge.” He must be built really sturdily. A normal person wouldn’t have been able to take so much blood loss and keep the gun unwavering. Just how much conviction does Daichi have? “Now, I want you to call him from my phone. Tell him that you’re taken hostage by the murderer.” 

“What? Hell no!” Hinata cries. “You can kill me but I’m not gonna lead an innocent man to his death!” 

Daichi laughs. “Innocent? Do you really think that when he was the one who drove another to die?” His laugh lacks humour, leaving only a wan smile on his face. “Besides, did you think I did this all alone? Didn’t you think it odd that Shimizu Kiyoko disappeared mysteriously during the murder of Yamaguchi Tadashi?”

So that was it! That was the missing link all along! The one strange thing that Hinata couldn’t put his finger on! Tsukishima had mentioned that Yamaguchi was assigned Kiyoko as a bodyguard, yet there was no sign of her during the initial investigation, or anywhere else for that matter. Shimizu Kiyoko had disappeared from the face of the earth.

And Ennoshita did not mention that at all. If Ennoshita was Daichi’s accomplice, then…

“I would very much like to kill him myself,” Daichi says, “but if not, my dear vice-captain is more than qualified to finish the job.”

“F-Fine,” Hinata says. A droplet of sweat drips from a lock of hair. He accepts Daichi’s phone, already at the contacts page. Hinata stares at the number on the screen. It is a number that he recognises, a number that he knows. 

Hinata taps on the green phone button, and nervously holds the phone to his ear. He does not know whether he wants him to pick up. Judging from his condition, he should not be up and about, and by extension, facing off with a murderer who wants to kill him. However, it’s better than awaiting certain death at the hands of whom he thought was a friend.

“Hinata? Are you...have you finished talking wi-”

“L-Listen to me, Kageyama,” Hinata says, trying to keep his voice steady as possible. Daichi’s gun is still pressed against his temple. “I’m...held at gunpoint.” He eyes Daichi’s expression that betrays nothing. He can barely hear Kageyama’s frantic shouting through the receiver. “By the true murderer. I’m gonna...you’ve gotta come, Kageyama. Karasuno Regional U, behind Lecture Hall 43.”

“Come alone,” Daichi says. Hinata relays the message. 

“Oh fucking hell, Hinata,” Kageyama lets out a string of expletives. “Alright, just sit tight, don’t get off this call. I’m coming right now.” Hinata can hear shrieks and yells from the other end, and the sound of something crashing. 

Hinata and Daichi wait in silence, the only sounds emitted from the phone - the screech of tyres, the honking of vehicles. Very soon, he hears the car braking, and the sound of a door slamming. Harried footsteps echo over the receiver.

Until he can hear those footsteps in real life. 

Everything happens all at once. Daichi grabs him by the neck with his uninjured arm, but keeps the gun trained on his head with the other, weaker one. Daichi’s phone drops to the ground, smashing with a loud crack. Standing in front of the two is Kageyama in all his glory, pistol in his hand, aimed straight at Daichi.

Neither speak for a moment. It is silent apart from Hinata’s raging heartbeats and gasps for breath. Daichi’s arm remains strong around his neck. The gun does not slacken. A sign of his resolve.

“Let Hinata go,” Kageyama says. He is still dressed in his green hospital garb and looks rather silly. There is a puncture mark on his arm where the IV drip was once inserted into his vein. If it was in any other situation, Hinata would have laughed, but with his life on the line, he can only manage a whimper.

“I will,” Daichi says. “I don’t kill people I don’t have to. After this, I’m quitting as Captain. Quitting the force. Leaving the country.”

“I’ll pursue you,” Kageyama says. “I’ll pursue you and make sure the only thing you see for the rest of your life are the walls of a jail cell.” 

“No,” Daichi says. “You’re not. You’re not going to pursue me. Because you’re going to die. Right here, right now.”

Kageyama says nothing for the longest time. “You’re not going to kill me.”

“No, I’m not,” Daichi says, the hint of a sick smile on his face. Kageyama narrows his eyes. “You’re going to die by your own hand.” 

Hinata freezes. What? 

“I want you to kill yourself,” Daichi says. “Right here, right now. Point that gun at your head and shoot yourself, and I’ll let Hinata go.”

“Kageyama, don’t-urk!” There is a sudden constriction around Hinata’s throat, cutting off his airway. Kageyama looks visibly pained, the gun’s barrel still aimed at Daichi. Hinata scrabbles at Daichi’s arm. He’s losing air. He’s going to suffocate if-

Just shoot him. Just shoot him and be done with it! Hinata lets out a gurgle as the last bits of delicious air leaves his lungs. He barely manages to see Kageyama’s panicked expression as he drops his aim. Daichi loosens his grip, and oxygen floods Hinata’s lungs once again. He coughs and splutters, gratefully breathing in the necessity of life.

“Good boy. You know what’s best for you and your teammates.”

“I don’t have proof that you’re going to let him go,” Kageyama says. There is an unmissable simmering rage under those words. “What if you kill him after I kill myself?” 

“You have my word,” Daichi says. “And that’s all you have. You can take it and believe in the fact that I won’t kill Hinata-kun, or you can leave it, and watch me gun him down right here, right now.”

Kageyama shakes his head. “I know you’re an honourable man, Captain.” He raises the gun to his head. He catches Hinata’s eye, but there is a certain fire in his eyes. “Don’t miss me.”

“I won’t. Not after what you did to Koushi.”

“Then it’s goodbye, Captain.”

A single, lone shot rings out through the night.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

“Kageyama, good job on making it as a starter!”

“Sugawara-san, I...thank you… but…” 

“Why are you so shy, Kageyama? Don’t worry, Sugawara-senpai will definitely cheer you on!”

*

“Why?”

Kageyama watches Sugawara from the other side of the net, vaguely aware of the bright lights in the stadium, the cheers of the crowd, for Kitakawa Daiichi High School, not Karasuno High. Sugawara’s expression is forlorn, a weak smile on his face. Kageyama does not know what to do. 

“Why couldn’t you let me win?” Sugawara asks. He reaches a hand out to Kageyama, stopping inches from the net. “Taking away my starting position, taking away my victories again and again. Why couldn’t you let me have the win just this once?”

“I-I…” Kageyama is at a loss for words. “Sugawara-san, I would-”

Before he can finish, his teammates throw an arm around him, dragging him away. Kageyama twists his neck, managing to see Sugawara turn his back, his back just barely visible amongst the rest of his teammates, the number “2” gleaming sadly off his sweat-soaked jersey.

Just like that, Sugawara Koushi disappeared from his life.

*

“No strenuous movement,” Tanaka says, as he throws himself into a white plastic chair, leaning against the drawer. “That was the instruction, wasn’t it? As your senpai, I’m not sure if I can allow this…” 

Kageyama glares at his hands, ignoring the sharp pain in his shoulder. That’s what he gets for defying doctor’s orders, it seems.

“Thank God I made it in time,” Tanaka says loudly, clasping his fingers behind his head. “Damn, you really gave me a heart attack yesterday.”

Kageyama nods. “There was no one else I could contact.” he had made as much noise as possible when driving - it wasn’t hard. The engine was naturally loud, and had managed to radio Tanaka to inform him of the situation, and to prepare for a tactical team if necessary. 

After a bout of awkward silence, Kageyama asks, “How’s Hinata doing?” 

“Well, better than you, at any rate,” Tanaka says. “By the way, despite doctor’s orders, you’ve got to be up and about sometime soon. The press wants to see the two of ya so heal up, okay? Tell you what, if you be a good little boy and stay put I’ll treat you to beef.”

“Sounds great.”

“Good. Now I’ve got a shit ton of paperwork to fill up because you asses got yourselves injured,” Tanaka says. “Ciao.” He leaves just as quickly as he had come, no doubt just a courtesy call. Kageyama sighs, leaning back against his pillow. His shoulder wound had opened up again, so he had been admitted back into the hospital first thing when Tanaka had found them. 

That delay tactic had worked wonders. Tanaka and his men had surrounded the face-off, standing a fair distance from the trio and were prepared to shoot if necessary. Which, it was.

*

“Kageyama!” Hinata shrieks, struggling against Daichi’s grasp. He heard it. The sound of a gunshot. It was so loud, loud to the point where Hinata thought that his eardrums were going to burst.

He half-expected to see brain matter and blood exploding from Kageyama’s head, to see Kageyama to fall forward, gun falling from his hands. He expected to see Kageyama dead. He swears his heart stopped. 

Kageyama smirks and the arm around Hinata slackens as Daichi collapses. He sinks to his knees and Hinata stumbles forward. The gun Kageyama is holding clatters to the ground as he scoops Hinata up in a tight embrace. 

Oh, what a relief to be so close to someone, to feel so warm, so safe in someone else’s arms. Hinata clings onto Kageyama for dear life, sobbing uncontrollably into his hospital gown. Kageyama holds him with an iron grip, keeping Hinata pressed flush against his chest. 

Kageyama looks up, straight into their saviour’s eyes. Tanaka slots the smoking barrel of the gun back into its holster, and motions for the officers to move in. They treat Daichi roughly, actions filled with the vehement hatred of betrayal of trust. 

“Hinata’s safe, right?”

Kageyama looks down at the trembling shape still clutching onto him for dear life. “Physically, yes...shit!” 

Kageyama gives a cry of pain as he drops his arms, a sharp pain arrowing through his shoulder. Hinata peels himself away, gasping as blood begins to seep through the hospital gown, staining the green fabric crimson.

“We’ve got to get that fixed,” Tanaka says. There is no panic in his voice and relaxed posture. He gestures for a medic, who escorts Kageyama away. Hinata watches Kageyama’s retreating back, clutching at his shoulder.

“Well, and that’s that,” Tanaka says, a grin on his face, hands on his hips. “You’re okay, right?”

Hinata nods stiffly. “What will happen to...him?” 

“Him?”

“Cap-Sawamura-san?”

“Oh, him.” Tanaka scratches his head. “Same old, same old. Interrogate, put him on trial, and lock him up or something. Likely, the two of you will have to be called up as witnesses.”

Witnesses. That would mean that Hinata has to recall this horrible incident once again. Even now, he can still feel the phantom press of the gun against his head. 

“Please promise me something, Tanaka-senpai,” Hinata says. “Promise me that Sawamura-san won’t kill anyone anymore.”

Tanaka replies without hesitation. “That sounds like a good idea, kid,” Tanaka says. The duo walks back towards the police car. The vehicles transporting Daichi and Kageyama have long since left. Passers-by are crowding around the scene, only a wall of officers between Hinata, Tanaka and the crowd. There are phones out, flashes of light, murmuring of speculations. Hinata lowers his gaze, trying as much as possible to hide himself from view. 

As he climbs into the police car, riding shotgun as Tanaka drives, he lets his head fall against the cool glass of the window. His heavy lids give out at last, and Hinata falls into a deep, troubled sleep. 

*

“Azumane Asahi was too cowardly. He wouldn’t stop the teasing even when he knew it was going overboard.

“Nishinoya Yuu instigated most of it. He thinks it’s in good fun, but clearly he did not notice the deep gashes on his psyche.

“His parents never had praise for him, only criticism and negligence. Whatever grades he got, it was never enough. They barely spent time with him - there was no pillar of support he could lean on.

“Ittetsu Takeda was oblivious to the amount of stress on him. It was because of him that he continued playing volleyball for the spring finals, only to be utterly crushed afterwards, and the grades he had traded for could never be recovered.

“Tsukishima Kei was an ingrate who never thanked nor expressed his thanks for anything that he did. It made him feel unwanted.

“Shimizu Kiyoko rejected him, not knowing the damage that it would cause to his confidence.

“Kageyama Tobio was the one who ultimately triggered the tragedy. He had taken everything from him, and it resulted in self-destruction.”

“That’s what you think?” Tanaka says, arms folded. He is sitting across a table from the other perpetrator - Ennoshita Chikara - in the dim lighting of the interrogation room. 

Ennoshita smiles. “That’s what Sawamura thought.”

“That’s utterly twisted. What’s your reason for helping him commit these crimes?”

“Are they crimes? Or are they justice?” Ennoshita says casually. “Was he not rendering justice against people who had driven someone to kill himself? Aren’t they just as guilty of murder as he is?”

“That’s not the point!” Tanaka says, slamming his hands on the desk. It does not seem to faze Ennoshita one bit. “He killed so many people!”

“So that one life is less important than the other four? You can kill one life but not suffer retribution at all?” Ennoshita says, chuckling. “What he believed was that they got what was coming to them.”

“You know what?” Tanaka says, rising from his seat. “This is a fucking waste of time. I’m outta here.”

He turns his back on a smiling Ennoshita. That upturn of his lips carries more than just humour. Amusement, puzzlement, wonder. No malice, nor pain. It was one of the scariest sights one can ever lay their eyes on. 

*

“You’re awake, thank God!” Hinata grins. “I have meat buns we can share!”

Kageyama groans. He cannot even sleep on his side because of the shoulder. It has been three days after the incident at Karasuno Regional U, and both officers are recovering nicely. Kageyama glances up at Hinata’s blinding smile and breathes in the faint waft of the aroma of meat buns. 

“Thanks,” Kageyama says, accepting one of the white, fluffy buns and taking a bite. After days of eating hospital food, the bun tastes heavenly. 

“I wasn’t the one who bought it, though. They’re a gift from Tsukishima-san. Not that weird glasses guy. His brother. Said he was grateful that Tsukishima’s life was saved”

“Even though we didn’t actually do the saving,” Kageyama nods. He remembers Tsukishima Akiteru, the nicer brother out of the two. “Speaking of which, how’s he doing? The other Tsukishima. The weird glasses guy.”

“Fine, from what I heard,” Hinata says. “Discharged and going back to his normal life.” He scoffs inwardly. His “normal” life. A life where his best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi does not exist. A life where he has to attend Yamaguchi’s funeral in a few more days. A life that he nearly lost. 

“That’s good,” Kageyama nods. He finishes the meat bun in three bites. He reaches for another one. Hinata lets him. “How about the rest?” 

“Didn’t Tanaka-senpai tell you anything?” Hinata asks.

“No. Told me to rest up and to stop being a baby.”

Hinata grins at that. Whatever Kageyama did that elicited such a response...he’s got to know. Kageyama returns the grin. 

“What about you?” Kageyama asks. 

“What about me?” 

“You were the one held at gunpoint,” Kageyama says, looking away. “Even I have never been thrown into such a situation before. Are you okay?”

It’s a thoughtful question, Hinata thinks. All of a sudden, his face goes hot. Kageyama is expressing his concern for Hinata, and Hinata’s mind can barely function. Oh my God, say something, Hinata! He’s staring! Don’t stare back! 

“I-I...uh...yeah, I’m totally fine! Like, fwaaaah, fine, you know!” Hinata babbles. “I couldn’t be better!” He hopes that sounded coherent. 

Kageyama looks deep in thought, an expression of his that Hinata has grown fond of. “Hmm, that’s good to hear. Then I can do this.” 

With one swift movement, Kageyama’s hand comes up to Hinata’s head, carding his fingers through the locks. He brings their lips together. It was harsh, with teeth hitting teeth and chapped lips bruising full, plump ones. It wasn’t gentle, and it seemed like it lasted forever. All Hinata can think about is Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama. God, Kageyama Tobio is kissing me. When they part, Hinata wished they hadn’t. 

“That was...amazing. Whoa. Wow…” Hinata touches his lips, where Kageyama’s had been. When he looks up at the man himself, Kageyama’s face is bright red, a hand covering his own mouth. “Oh my God, we’ve got to do it again.” 

“R-Really?” Kageyama sounds as surprised as he looks, but his eyes are still on the floor. 

“Yeah. Definitely!” 

Kageyama smiles into the next kiss that Hinata initiates. It was calm - the moment of peace after the three harrowing days that had preceded it. 

They deserve at least this much.


End file.
